Total Drama Twins
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Wendy all sign up to join on the hottest summer reality show Total Drama Island. After handling Gravity Falls for a few years they can handle a reality show right? What secrets does the cast share and who will win the big prize? Rated T. Pairing a surprise. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Well I told you all that this will no doubt be made into a new story and those that saw it liked what we had so far. Heck we already have a few chapters already made so there is no rush for the next one. But for now, here is Total Drama like you've never seen it before.

Just a heads up for the story; this takes place after Cannon of Gravity Falls so after Weirdmageddon and everything else. The only difference is after the twins went back home they moved to Gravity Falls the following year. Otherwise everything is the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speaking up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other than have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser boat, and leave the island...for good." He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

(Campfire site)

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere "which, let's face it, they will blow off in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and…each other."

(Dock)

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "Total…Drama…Island!"

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris beamed as they were brought back, "All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five-star resort, so it they seemed a little T.O, that's probably why." Chris chuckled. As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "Beth! What's up?"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host.

"Yo, Dawg this is it, Camp Wawanakwa" Chris confirmed with a grin

"Hmm…Look a lot different on the form…" DJ muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

Chris then turned to the newest camper to arrive "Hey, Gwen."

The Goth girl sighed. "You mean we're staying _here_?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown camp.

Chris chuckled, "No, _You're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way." He thumbed over his shoulder to the distance.

Gwen got into the host's face. "I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "the great thing about lawyers is…they make a lot of copies."

Gwen growled again before picks up her bags. "I'm not staying here!"

"Cool," Chris said not at all concern "I hope you can swim though because your ride just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island showing he was telling the truth.

"Jerk…" Gwen muttered angrily at Chris and the camera as another boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Chris Mclean! Wassup man. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fist bump.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth,

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"Hi! Okay you look so familiar." Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, as his smile dropped into a frown "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see a new teenager stepping onto the dock, "Heather."

The teen stared at her fellow camper with a frown before she took her sun glasses off and walked pass the host without saying anything. Beth came up to greet the girl. "Hi!" she cried, unknowingly spitting as she talks much to Heather's cringing. "Looks we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!"

A loud rock music cut them off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leaping off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, making a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead you skeez," she replied crossing her arms.

Duncan took his place next to Lindsay before Heather stated as she walked pass them "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!"

Chris grinned as he pulls out the contact showing that he can. They turned as another boat honked its horn. The ship was pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris cried as said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler freed his fist from under the pile before he gave the thumb ups. He heard the next boat leave before he glanced right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard in his arms. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned.

Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creep everyone out. "Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold questioned Chris.

"You got it," Chris replied.

Harold stared before he pumped his fist. "Yes! That's much more favorable to my skills."

Chris watched as Harold joined the others and wince glad to be away from the boy. He turned to see the next camper "contestant number nine is Trent." The host nods to the musician.

"Hey nice to meet you man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thank! I knew I rock that show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said before Lindsay added, "me too!"

"So, this is it?" Trent asked looking around at the camp and the other campers including Harold who was picking his nose. "All righty then," he muttered worriedly before he took his place next to Gwen. He smiled at the girl who looked away but she smiled back after a minute when he wasn't looking.

Chris smirked as another boat came up but this one had three people on the boat. He knew who these contestants were and said to the camera, "And coming all the way from a sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon in the United States; we have the twins Dipper and Mabel Pine as well as Pacifica Northwest and Wendy Corduroy."

The four teens walked off the boat, showing one boy and three girls. They knew the two with brown hair were the twins though they were dressed very differently. The boy wore a simple shirt and shorts as well as a blue vest and a while cap with a blue pine tree on it. The girl had braces, a skirt and a large colorful sweater. The oldest of the four was a tall teen with red hair, a furry hat and a flannel shirt. The last girl had long blond hair, designer clothes and a purple jacket. She lowered her sun glasses as she glanced at the camp they can see from the dock. "We're staying at this condemned sink hole? No way."

The other girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "But Pacifica this look like it will be so much fun."

"I don't know," Dipper said glancing from the camp to the others on the dock. "This reminds me too much of the Mystery Shack."

"That's probably a good thing," Mabel said as they walked over to Chris.

"Yeah Mr. Pines would approve of it," Wendy said giving the place a look over and shrugged. She spent nights in the woods camping with her family and with her job at the Shack she wasn't bothered by how bad the place look.

"I'll take that as a complement," Chris said with a grin before he gestured to have the group join the others.

"You're from Gravity Falls?" Gwen asked them when they got close enough, causing the four to looked at her.

"Yeah, you know it?" Dipper asked as he looked at goth girl as she just shrugged a bit.

"My mom's from there." Gwen said as the three raised an eyebrow, expect for Mabel who just went up to her.

"That's so cool! I hope we can be friends!" Mabel said as Chris decided to continue on with the introductions.

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

Everyone turned to see a blind girl holding a large surf board walked down the dock. Duncan scoffed, "nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unaware that she just hit the host in head with her board as he started talking again.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. They force the other campers to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the camper's ducks again.

"Alright we meet surfer girl here," Heather said wringing the last of the water out of her hair. "Can we get on with the show already?"

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"Get bent," Heather shot back.

Mabel raised her hand, "I got something to help!"

"Mable no," Dipper told his sister sternly. "you are not to make any Mabel juice while we are here."

The others were confused while Mabel just pouts at her brother.

"Our…" The host winced as he touches his head, "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we're stay at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand and a needle in the others.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"

Mabel glanced at her brother, with a smile on her face showing she had an idea. But was shot down by Dipper saying, "you are not getting anything else pierced Mabel."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I am not telling mom you got something else pierce while we are here!"

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Yo, hey baby, how you doing? How's it going" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves trouble 'cause I came to win." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Oh what's up, my brother? Give me some sugar baby!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he replies with his own high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold bubbled as he appeared behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're really big and loud."

"What did you just say to me?" Leshawna said getting angry, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby!"

"She seems nice," Mabel said while Wendy laughed at Leshawna being held back and thus not killing Harold.

"That's one word for it," Pacifica muttered, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with that girl. she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the sassy sister.

"Alright campers settle down!" Chris said. He did not want them fighting on the dock just yet when he was still in range.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica were cringing but Mabel was beaming, "Wow these two sound like a lot of fun. And it's so nice that they are BFFs and on the show together." Here she sighed, "I wish my girls were here."

Chris rubbed his head as they walked by all confused before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird," Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

Pacifica leaned over to whispered to Dipper "is he being serious?"

"I think he is," Dipper said with a blank look.

Chris decided to try and nip this in the bud. "Okay look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled whole your life. Raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and get kicked off too early okay?"

"Yes sir," Ezekiel said as Chris pushed him towards the others.

"That's just…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

"I feel bad for him," Wendy said before shook her head, "then again maybe I don't."

"Getting back to the rest, Cody, the codester!"

"Yo, what's up?" The geek said before trying to pull a smooth move with the girls, "and I see the ladies have already arrived."

"And here comes Eva." Chris said as a bodybuilder girl stepped off the boat with a bag, which she promptly slammed into Cody and knocking him down.

"What's in this? Dumbbells?"

"Yes. So?" Eva answered Cody, as Dipper helped Cody up, getting the dumbbells off of him.

"Well, she's all yours." Duncan said to DJ, but Mabel had a different thought.

"Nah, those two wouldn't last a-" but she was cut off by a very loud, "WOOO-HOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening?" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah! Man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes! Awesome! Woo! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.

"WOO!"

"Oh! I call him for my team!" Mabel proclaimed, liking Owen already.

"Then put me on the other team" Pacifica muttered.

"You about finish?" Chris asked Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "sorry dude, I'm just so psyched."

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it excitedly. "How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"And I'm Mabel!" the sweater loving girl added holding her hand out for Courtney to shake.

Courtney did but was staring at Mabel and her sweater. She didn't have a problem with it as it wasn't offensive as more unexpected. "Isn't it a little warm to have a sweater?"

She laughed and waved her hand "Nah, it's not that ba…" Mabel cut herself off as she noticed someone that had already charmed the ladies, even Pacifica had a hard time not ogling the incredibly attractive shirtless man.

"Dipper, are male sirens real?" Pacifica asked as she had to figure that whatever was affecting her was some sort of siren spell, but it was a shirtless teen.

"I don't know, just don't stare directly at it."

"…. sure…." Pacifica muttered.

Dipper gained a deadpan look seeing both Pacifica and Wendy were still looking at the male. But they were not alone as all the girls were watching this new male as even Eva was watching him. And strangely enough Owen as well. Dipper figured he would have to keep an eye on this camper.

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man. This is great." Justin said as they shared a fist bump.

"Just to let you know, we just pick you based entirely on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can deal with that."

"I like your pants!" Owen pointed at Justin's jeans.

"Thanks man."

"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…cool." Owen gave him a thumbs up before he smacked his head with his palm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris! Hi!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock and splashed into the water.

"Ooh! That was bad" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to the girl and pick Izzy up.

Once she was on deck Courtney asked, "are you okay?"

Izzy shook her head, letting her hair move and shake the water off like a dog. "Yeah, that felt so…good! Besides hitting my chin. So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Dipper blinked as did Pacifica and Wendy. As one they glanced at Mabel who didn't seem to notice anything. "She seems like fun."

"Okay," Dipper said to the other two girls. "those two are not allowed to be alone together…ever."

"Agreed" both girls stated.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I can show you around the campsite that will be your home for the next eight weeks, but first, a photo for promotion." Chris got everyone's attention as he brought out a camera and started directing the campers into a pose on the deck, "Okay everyone say Wawana-oh, lens cap's still on."

Chris checked the lens cap to make sure it was before starting again, "Okay, say Wawan, wait! Card's full."

"Come on man, my face is going to freeze if you keep this up." Leshawna said trying to keep the smile going as Chris finished with the camera.

"Okay, say Wawanakwa!" Chris said, and the campers started to say

"Wawanak-AH!" It ended with them screaming as they fell from the dock as it collapsed beneath them, plummeting them into the water below. Chris just smiled as they grabbed to the closest piece of wood and held on.

"Okay, now follow me and I'll show you around. So, no time to be swimming around!" Chris left the group as they struggled to land.

"Okay, he definitely planned that." Dipper said as the group reached land.

"But he'd have to be, like, a master manipulator to know that the dock was going to fall." Harold countered as others just rolled their eyes.

"Or waiting for servants to weaken it enough so it would fall." Pacifica added as Wendy shook herself dry and Mabel tried to get water out of her hair, leaving everyone to wonder if Dipper was right.

(Scene Change)

Ten minutes later after they all dried off the campers stood around the camp fire area, some sitting on the stumps and wooden seats and others standing. "That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" The campers glance at each other, Duncan made a fist as Harold seemed too close to him and the nerd leaned away. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 dollars."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather scoffed at him, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsay raised her hand, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Pacifica huffs softly clearing believing she had the girl beat in looks. "Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"Awesome!" Mabel cried jumping onto Owen's back, "sleepovers are the best!"

"I know right?" Owen asked the hyper girl.

Chris then got their attention, "Okay let's put you in your teams." He pulled out a clipboard. "If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed off to the side before he started to read. "Beth…Cody…Dipper…Gwen…DJ…Heather…Katie…Leshawna…Lindsay…Pacifica…Noah…Trent and…Geoff. From this moment on you'll be officially known as," he tossed a rolled-up flag to them and they unrolled it to see their team symbol of a rodent, a gopher to be precise, in a fighting pose with fist up and mouth wide open as if screaming. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Aww Sweet!" Geoff said getting a high five from Trent.

"Wait," Katie asked nervous, "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris waved to a different side as he called the rest of their names, "Harold…Ezekiel…Mabel…Bridgette…Eva…Justin…Duncan…Courtney…Owen…Izzy… Tyler…Sadie and… Wendy." They were moving slowly as Chris cried, "Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a gopher!" Sadie cried tearing up, "I have to be a gopher!"

Courtney was next to her and held her shoulder, "Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay," she leads Sadie to her team as the girl cried, "This is so unfair. I'll miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!" Katie cried out.

Chris then threw a red flag to them as he said, "You guys will officially be known as…" the flag unfurled to show a sign with an anger fish on the front "the Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome." Harold said looking down at it, "it's, like…amazing."

"WOOO! I'm a Bass." Owen shouts loudly as he was glad to be on the show.

Chris grinned before he started again, "Alright campers, you'll all be on camera in all pubic area during this competition."

(Confessions)

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*Static*

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

*Static*

"I don't get it…" Lindsay stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

*Static*

Pacifica stared wide eyed and horrified at the state of the outhouse. "Nope not happening," she said before she quickly left before she was infected with whatever.

*Static*

Dipper had a deadpan look on his face for the camera. "strangely enough, I've seen worst."

*Static*

Somehow a loon got into the confessional and was putting on a pink lipstick with it wing before it quacks. Mabel could be seen holding different shade of lipstick for the loon to try. She then grinned to the camera, "this place is awesome."

*Static*

"Hey guys, check this out. I have something very important to say" Owen said before he leans slightly and farted loudly. He giggled to himself afterwards.

(end)

"All right, any questions?" no one did "Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.

(scene change)

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west."

They gathered their things and entered the cabins. The first thing Heather noticed were the bunk beds. "Bunk beds? Isn't that a little summer camp?"

Gwen also walk pass her with a bump as the Goth said, "That's the idea anyways genius."

Heather scoffed, "Shut up, weird Goth girl."

"Ladies," Cody said walking in. They looked at him before he was thrown out of the cabin.

Chris walked up as they started to settle in as Lindsay cried out, "where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," Chris thumbed over his shoulder to the dirty looking building.

"Communal bathrooms?" Lindsay repeated confused, "but I'm not catholic."

Chris sighed, "Not communion, communal."

"It means we shower together," Gwen informed the still confused girl before she mutters, "idiot."

Lindsay looked at Gwen for a bit before she cries out, "Oh, no! Come on!"

Pacifica scowled, "great, can this place get any worse?"

"You didn't have to come you know," Dipper told her, "I mean you're already rich so the prize money is pointless. Why did you even sign up?"

Pacifica said nothing as she signed up because Dipper and Mabel were signing up as well.

The others peeked out of their cabin to see what the commotion was about. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them." He stammers again as he heads back into the cabin "I mean…"

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all about sixteen years old or older in Wendy's case," Chris stated with a shrug "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." The other campers looked at him before the host added, "you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now."

"Nice," Geoff said with a grin before they all stopped hearing Lindsay scream loudly.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said

Lindsay was standing on a stool screaming as she pointed down at a cockroach, "What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!"

The roach crawl around on the floor as DJ let out an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, not believing it.

The others were focus on the roach as it crawled around. Some campers tried to stomp on it while others, mostly girls, got back onto the beds to avoid the roach. After this went on for a minute Duncan appeared in the doorway with a fire axe in hand. Before he could swing it, Wendy walked up and pulled the axe from his hands. "Hey!" he cried out before Wendy swung the axe, blunt side down, and killed the roach. Everyone stared before Wendy passed the axe back to Duncan, "if you're going to kill a bug with that then use the back side, give you a bigger area to work with and less clean up."

All Duncan did was blink as the girl walked away.

(Confessions)

"I don't get impress easily," Duncan said leaning back in the outhouse. "but damn that girl is cool."

(end)

Tyler moved over to Lindsay, "If you every see one of those again, let me know okay? Cause you know," he puffed out his chest, "I can do that too."

Lindsay smiled at him as Duncan scoffed, "They always go for the jocks."

"Tell me about it," Dipper agreed, knowing all too well.

"Campers, you have one hour to unpack and then meet in the mess hall for lunch!" Came Chris' voice over the PA as the group decided to quickly unpack and move it.

(Scene Break)

"I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day!" The voice of the Resident cook, Chef as he's called, as he slopped some kind of brown meat on plates as everyone went to get their food.

"Are we getting all the basic food groups?" Beth asked as she looked at the food. Gwen looked disgusted as she got her part, and Pacifica was absolutely disgusted. Dipper saw that the food tried to stay on Chef's spoon when he got his, but just shrugged.

"Um thanks Chef." Dipper quickly ran and got a seat near Gwen as she thought aloud.

"Can food be alive?" She asked without really thinking and poking her food as it ran away. Dipper jabbed his food with the fork to make it scream and started eating it. Then Gwen added, "How are you able to eat it?"

(Confessional)

"Well, sentient food isn't the weirdest thing I've seen in my life, and it's brown meat. So, I know how to stomach it." Dipper said as he looked into the confessional camera, "Besides, it's the Mabel original recipes to watch out for."

(End)

After they all started to eat Chris entered the building. "Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind him.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled with a knife in hand, causing most of campers cower.

Geoff looked scared and everyone looked ready to duck for cover any second now. Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

Leshawna looked up. "Already? But we just got here!"

"So…?" Chris smirked before turning on his heels and walks out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

(Top of the cliff)

An hour later the campers found themselves standing in their swim suits looking down into the lake below…. from the top of a 1,000-foot cliff. "Oh shit," DJ muttered stunned at all of this.

* * *

So how is that? How will the teams fair in the challenge? How will the teams do in general with several campers all mixed up. How will the twins, Pacifica and Wendy be able to handle Total Drama and its crazy challenge? All I can say is this is going to be good. So be kind and review and remember all flames will be sent to Chef to mix into his mystery meat.

Teams:

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Noah, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Ezekiel, Mabel, Bridgette, Eva, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

A second chapter and so soon? Well it is needed since the next chapter will help show our campers with the challenge and how well our Gravity Falls natives will handle the challenge. Will there be a difference or will the results be the same?

Just a heads up for the story and because someone left a review about how Dipper and Mabel weren't from Gravity Falls; this takes place after Cannon of Gravity Falls so after Weirdmageddon and everything else. The only difference is after the twins went back home they moved to Gravity Falls the following year. Otherwise everything is the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

An hour later the campers found themselves standing in their swim suits looking down into the lake below…. from the top of a 1,000-foot cliff. "Oh shit," DJ muttered stunned at all of this.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Wendy joked to Mabel who chuckled. Wendy was wearing a red one piece that showed off her curve while Mabel wore a mismatch colorful bikini.

Dipper, who was simply wearing black swimming trunks, asked "This doesn't look to be legal."

Gwen looked down the edge to the water below, "I did not sign up for this."

Chris ignored them both. "Okay your official first challenge is three folds. The first task is to jump off this 1000-foot-high cliff side, and into the lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said aloud.

Chris continued "if you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic" he chuckled slightly here "man-eating sharks."

The rest of the group gasped as they saw fins moving in the water and one shark jumped out of the water snapping its jaws. "Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area. Which, we are pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna, who was wearing a grey one piece, asked raising her eyebrow curiously.

"I'm sure they are using nice sharks," Mabel offered, "And just teasing us."

Pacifica shook her head and gave her a look "I highly doubt that very much."

Chris chuckled at their statements which didn't help the uneasy campers at all. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub. The one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will vote off one of their own in the dramatic camp fire ceremony."

"So, who wants to go first?" Chris asked as he looked to the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers, but then before anyone spoke up Chris decided for them, "You know what, Killer Bass, you're up first."

"So, who wants to jump first?" Bridgette asked as she was suddenly passed by Wendy and Mabel who jumped easily, and made into the safe zone.

"Hey, come on down the water's great!" Mabel said as a boat came by and picked the two girls up as Wendy shouted up.

"Dudes, it's okay. I can handle a few sharks." The red head spoke as Bridgette decided to take a chance with the dive, while her team was cheering.

"It's nothing scary, just an insane 1000-foot dive into a lake with psychotic sharks." The surfer girl said as she dived into the lake and hit the safe zone joining the red head and the hyper girl.

Soon enough, Eva joined them as well, and Tyler jumped. However, everyone winced as he hit the buoy that kept the two zones separate, but he was in the safe zone. It was Courtney's turn as she decided to do something else.

"Chris, I have a condition." She got the host's attention with that remark.

"Oh?" He asked with fake curiosity, "And what kind of condition would that be?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris said with a grin that told them he was hiding something. "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think enough of them will jump."

"Wow," Dipper said while several of his teammate scowled at her, "you seem so sure of yourself."

"More like a bitch move," Pacifica muttered glaring at Courtney.

"Well if you're sure then you don't have to jump," Chris started, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." He then placed a hat shaped like a rubber chicken on her head.

"What?" Courtney asked looking at the hat. "you didn't mention this."

"I was waiting for the first to chicken out," Chris admitted. Then he started to cluck "Bawk, bawk, bawk! That mean a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her but not at all upset seeing as it was someone on the other team.

Ezekiel was the next person to jump surprisingly enough. However, he knocked into a rock off the side of the cliff and spun out into the water. He did land in the safe zone so he was lucky.

Izzy jumped without pause, laughed like a manic spreading her limbs out as she splashed down into the safe zone. Duncan soon followed her, simply crossing his arms without a sound not caring. Justin followed them doing a perfect dive into the water. However, he landed on the outside of the safe zone. "Hey man swim here!" Tyler cried from the boat.

"Dude paddle or you're shark bait!" Duncan cried pointing behind him where two shark fins swam at the model. The model turned as the two sharks broke the water with jaws open wide before they stopped and stared. Justin with his perfect model body and water dripping from him added to the light behind him made the model perfect in their eyes. The shark's eyes turned into hearts and to everyone amazement they allowed him to stand on one of their heads and they carried him to shore.

"What just happen?" Duncan asked Tyler.

"I have no idea," the jock admitted.

The girls on the beach were unable to answer as they were staring at the model with water dripping off his body. Up on the cliff Dipper groaned and face palmed. "I swear he is part siren or something."

"It's possible," Gwen said lucky enough was on top so she was not effect though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She didn't notice she was now getting a look from Dipper.

The next person brave enough to jump was Harold. He fell down screaming out excitedly with a "rock on" sigh forming in his hands and his legs spread out. But his glory for his team never came as Harold landed on with his legs forming a perfect split and full pressure his family jewels with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.

"Oooooh" The sharks also winced.

Christ chuckled, "hate it when that happens. Let's tally our campers." He then noticed something, "hang on, who missing?"

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team Chris!" Katie cried with her before geting closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Please! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together in Chris's face.

Over with the Screaming Gophers DJ frowned. He felt sorry for the two, having your best friend on different teams. He then raised his hand, "I can switch with them."

"Alright fine," Chris said wanting it to stop. It was no fun if it was happening to him. "You're both on the Screaming Gophers now. DJ you're on the Killer Bass. Now get jumping."

"Huh?" DJ said before he realized he would be forced to jump right now. "Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."

"Scared of height?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris said before he placed the chicken hat on his head, "But you know what that means."

DJ slumped his shoulders as he rode his ride down.

Chris looked to the last Killer Bass. "That leaves only you Owen. What will it be?"

Owen gulped and looked over the side of the cliff.

(Confession)

"I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen said nervously.

*Static*

"I'm looking at this guy and thinkin' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said chuckling.

*Static*

"I actually thought if he jumps this...he's gonna die" Gwen deadpanned.

*Static*

"You can do it Owen!" Mabel cheered for some reason inside the outhouse.

"You do realize cheering is pointless here," Dipper said, showing to be right next to her. "besides there was no way he was going to jump."

"He's majestic, like a beach whale," Mabel countered happily.

"Beach whales are not majestic Mabel," Dipper tried to explain.

(end)

"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this," Chris said with a smirk wanting to see him jump more for seeing what would happen.

"I'm going to die now; I'm going to freakin' die now" Owen said scared. He stood with his eyes closed before he opens them and charged forward screaming, "Yeah!" to try and keep himself from chickening out. Once he made it over the edge it jumped before it registered what happen. "Oh Crap!" he shouted before he screamed as he fell, gaining speed. Everyone waited before Owen landed in a belly flop. The result was a huge explosion of water that made it nearly half way up the cliff. Basically everything was sent to the shore on shore; sharks, boat, campers, everything. One shark could be seen hugging the top of a tree for dear life. "Yes!" Owen cried in the safe zone of the water. "Yeah! Oh, Yeah! Who's the man?"

The Killer Bass, who were swept by the wave and sprawled out in the beach all cheered. "Whoo! Do it again!" Mabel shouted.

"Again! Again!" Izzy agreed.

Wendy laughed hard, finding the whole thing crazy yet fun. She hoped she would be able to introduce Owen to her friends since she knew they would all get along. "Way to go man!"

Mabel noticed that Owen was looking around in the water. "What's wrong Owen?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen replied.

The other campers voiced their gross concerns and replies.

(scene change)

Chris grinned to the camera, "And we're back! Sorry for the sudden commercial break folks but we had some…technical difficulties due to Owen losing his shorts." He chuckled before he went on, "But to recap the Killer Bass has eleven jumpers and two chickens. If the Screaming Gophers can beat that score, then they will get an advantage for the next part of the challenge. So, who's up first?"

After a minute of no one going Heather said, "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Uh, hello, nation TV? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the teen just said.

Pacifica took a glance at Heather's hair and didn't think much of it nor think it was special enough to avoid getting wet. Her hair was way better but she wasn't afraid of getting it wet. She had her suit to pull off the look. She then glanced at Dipper wondering if she should jump before or after him, as it wasn't even a question of him jumping or not. If she went first she could show Dipper that she was brave and didn't need to relay on him. On the other hand, if she went after him then he would be watching her as she got out of the water and can show off how sexy she looked in her suit and when wet. She was so into her inner debate she wasn't paying attention to Heather and Leshawna going back and front with insults. That is until Heather said "Well, at least I'm popular."

"Oh snap," Trent muttered.

Pacifica rolled her eyes since she knew she got Heather beat in look, how rich she was and popularity. She wasn't even going to humor that debate it wasn't even funny to her.

"You're jumping!" Leshawna shouted to Heather.

"Make me!"

Heather then suddenly found herself held up in the air over Leshawna's head before said girl tossed her over the edge. Heather screamed all the way down before she splashed in the safe zone. Heather growled seeing that her hair was now a mess. "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I!?" Leshawna shout down to her, before she muttered to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone. The sister smirked at Heather who splashed the girl.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Lindsay whined to Chris

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

Lindsay then jumped off screaming as waving her limbs wildly. Gwen came after hear screaming as well holding her legs close. Cody followed waving his arms and screaming too. Katie and Sadie were holding each other, not even scared of the fall since they were together again. Trent gave Dipper a high five before he too jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

Beth came up and looked at it, and then started backing away, "I, just can't. I'm too scared!" The farm girl actually had what Dipper would, consider to be a normal reaction for a normal girl, but that didn't stop Chris from giving her the chicken hat and sending her down the chicken-scalator.

Noah jumped and landed back first, with a completely bored expression on his face. Geoff soon came down screaming like a party animal, he also hit the safe zone. That left Dipper and Pacifica left to jump.

"So, do you want to go first, or should I?" Dipper asked as Pacifica thought for a moment, and decided on working showing her natural beauty and sexy to appeal to Dipper's manly side.

"You go first, and I'll be right behind you." Dipper nods at the blonde's suggestion as he jumped to gain the least amount of pain and the best aim. Landing in the safe zone. Pacifica soon followed as she jumped into the safe zone with a graceful dive, and definitely got a few guys ogling her as she came in the boat with ease.

"And with that the Screaming Gophers won the first part of the challenge!" Chris declared causing the team to cheer.

(scene change)

A few hours later as it started to become evening the two teams were finishing up the final part of the challenge, building a hot tub. True to Chris's word the Screaming Gophers got a chart to pull their crates of supplies to their camp sight. The Killer Bass were forced to push their crates from the beach to the camp itself before they were even allowed to build. Even if the Screaming Gophers had the lead the winner was determined by the hot tub the teams built. But then comes a big difference in how the teams work on getting the project done. The Screaming Gophers were working like a well-oiled machine. Everyone did something to help the team, while some held the wood in place the others pass the hammer around to nail them into place. Those smart enough like Dipper and Noah help organize and plan everything while those who were stronger like Geoff Trent and Leshawna used the tools and heavy work. And those who weren't sure what to do, like Lindsay, Pacifica, Katie and Sadie held the pieces to pass to whoever needed them or help form a relay line for buckets of water to fill the hot tub up.

The Killer Bass didn't have such an easy time. None of the team could really work together with Duncan wanting to use the hammer the most, and Courtney trying to act as the leader but it felt more like her bossing everyone around. Not to mention barely anyone knew what they were doing and several wooden planks broke. Heck the only reason their hot tub faintly resembles one was Wendy, whose skills in woodworks was a big help to them, allow it to be solid with only a small bit of duck-tape to stop a leak. Courtney didn't like how Wendy practically took charge when they got to truly building but seeing as they were getting things done kept her thoughts to herself.

Chris stood between the two teams and their finish hot tubs to judge them. The Gophers' hot tub looked perfect with the motor running, steam coming from the water and slight bubbles forming. Chris looked at the Gopher tub and declared, "This is an awesome hot tub."

The Gophers cheered at the praise. Chris then moved over to the Killer Bass's hot tube and asked something when he first noticed it. "Is that glitter?"

"Yep!" Mabel said cheerfully, not seeing a problem. Dipper face palmed and shook his head. Chris closely inspected the hot tub and tabbed the side. When nothing happen he kicked the side, causing all but one Killer Bass to stiffen. Chris was surprised and slightly impressed. "To be honest I expected it to fall apart from that. Props to the female lumberjack and her craftsmanship."

Wendy shot a smirk and a thumbs up to the camera. Chris then declared "but the winners are the Screaming Gophers."

The Screaming Gophers cheered with Pacifica hugging Dipper in victory. However, her smile fell when Lindsay also hugged Dipper in her excitement. Chris said to them "Gophers, you get to rock this awesome hot tube for the rest of the summer." He then turned to the Killer Bass. "Killer Bass, what can I say? Suck to be you guys right now. I'll see your sorry buts at the bon-fire tonight."

(scene change)

In the mess hall, the teams were eating their dinner while the Killer Bass were talking to themselves. "So, what do we do now?" Justin asked aloud.

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off," Courtney advised them.

"Well I'm voting for either princess or brick house here," Duncan said thumbing to both Courtney and DJ, as he was in between them.

"What?" Courtney asked, completely stunned that someone would want to vote her off. "Why?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you two are the only one wearing chicken hats," Wendy pointed out, "And you didn't have a reason to not jump, DJ at least had a fear and thus an excuse."

"You guys need me," Courtney said quickly, "I'm the only one here that is a CIT."

"Isn't that the fancy computer school?" Mabel asked aloud.

"That's MIT," Harold corrected her.

"Like the channel that does the music and bad reality shows?" Mabel asked.

"That's MTV," Bridgette said with a small smile to Mabel.

"Like just calm down people" Wendy said before a fight for break out. Courtney's eye was twitching from Mabel changing the subject on her being a CIT.

"I don't get how we lost eh," Ezekiel said, which surprised Mabel since she didn't recall him ever speaking since he got here. "They're the ones with more girls on their team."

Everyone at the table stared at him before the girls narrowed their eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked with a glare.

"Yeah homeschool!" Eva said getting up behind him and pounded the table, "enlighten us."

Ezekiel however didn't seem to think he was in any danger. "Everyone know guys are stronger and better at sports and stuff. My dad told me to look out for the girls here eh, and help them in case they can't keep up."

"He can't be that stupid," Wendy muttered wide eyed. Even the dumbest guys she knew, like Robbie, weren't stupid enough to say that.

Eva growled and lifted Ezekiel by his neck, "Still think we need your help keeping up?"

"That's not the right way to do it," Wendy said getting up and surprising everyone. She then goes over to Eva and grabs Ezekiel before flipping him upside down and help him up by his ankle. "this is how to threaten someone."

Eva smirked darkly, "noted."

Ezekiel gulped here, suddenly feeling like he was in danger.

(Scene Change)

"Campers, welcome to the dramatic campfire ceremony, where we decide who will walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers." Chris motioned to the dock once more as there seemed to be a suitcase owned by no one opening up and staring out with creepy eyes, "And here is how it goes, you each took a vote to see who will get kicked off. The ones who are staying will receive a marshmallow. The one who does not have a marshmallow will be taking a walk down the dock of shame. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow."

"Wendy." Wendy stood up and took her marshmallow as she started roasting it by the fire.

"Mabel" Mabel also took hers with a smile and sat next to Wendy, the two high-fiving at how they managed to stay a bit longer.

"Duncan" Duncan just shrugged and accepted the marshmallow.

"Harold."

"Sweet!" Harold said as he got his marshmallow.

"Bridgette." The surfer girl took her marshmallow and smiled.

"Izzy." Izzy quickly grabbed the marshmallow and waited to see who was next.

"Owen." Owen cheered at the puffy treat while accepting it. The next names called where DJ, Tyler, and Eva, leaving Courtney and Ezekiel left.

"And the last marshmallow goes to..." He decided to pause for dramatic effect and let them suffer a bit longer before announcing who would stay, and that person was...

"Courtney."

The CIT smiled before she walked up to claim her marshmallow. Ezekiel lowered his head, seeing he was done. Chris shook his head, "Zek you had one job, and you couldn't even manage that. To the dock of shame with you."

Ezekiel bowed his head in shame before he started off down the dock. No one said anything to the boy as he walked pass them. Even Mabel didn't say anything since she felt enough words were said. With passenger onboard the boat took off into the darkness and then out of sight. Chris turned to the remaining Killer Bass, "You're all safe…for now."

He walked away as the campers place their marshmallows on sticks and roasted them over the fire, determined to not come back here again.

* * *

So there is the end of the first challenge. Nothing changed really since none of us would think any of the Gravity Falls crew would chicken out. And with Mabel and Wendy helping the Bass at least make the hot tube presentable…and grittily. But things are just getting started. What mysteries will Dipper, Mabel and the others find with the island and the cast themselves. How will the four make things different with the campers and future challenges. Only way to find out is to get ready for the next chapter.

Teams:

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Noah, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Mabel, Bridgette, Eva, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


	3. Chapter 3

And we have another chapter of Total Drama Twin. So far so good with a lot of positive review. One guys mostly liking it but has a hard time figuring out why they moved back. Well I don't really have any other way to explain it. Maybe the parents saw how much they miss the town or saw how much they grew up from the one summer. Maybe the elder Pine twins had a hand in convincing the parents? But that is not important right now. My partner and I never really gave much thought as to why they moved back there other than for plot and for the story. It is not the point to why as more they are in TDI and will be in the other seasons. Is it a plot hole? *shrugs* Maybe. It could be just a minor thing that just adds a 'sin' to the story like a certain YouTube challenge. Not to be mean or call out the man asking but there is really nothing else to say about this. So to those still reading or just skipped ahead ignoring my ramblings let's get this started already.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we got twenty-three plus campers to this crummy summer camp and split them into teams for a good old fashion diving challenge. The Screaming Gophers won the advantage for building a hot tub 'cause a couple of fishes were too scared to jump." Chris said while showing clips of what happened. "And we had our first loser kicked off the island because he didn't keep his mouth shut. So who will be left after today's episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

(Insert theme)

"Good morning campers. Did you all sleep well?" The host as he managed to gather the teams in the main lodge.

"Hi, Chris. You look buff in those shorts." Heather said, trying to butter him up before the challenge starts. This earned her a weird look from her teammates.

"I know," Chris winked, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

"Oh excuse me," Owen said tapping his fingers together. "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris chuckled to himself as he pointed towards the lake itself.

"Oh, so you're funny now..." Eva growled as she walks up to Chris with a fist in the air, "You know, what I think would be funny if..." Duncan and Wendy quickly held her back as she tried to reach Chris to punch his lights out.

Courtney leaned close to Eva and whispered "Eva, try to control your temper now."

The bodybuilder stopped struggling and growled at Chris, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little." Chris admitted, before he pointed to his watch, "You have thirty seconds."

(Confessional)

"Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper." Courtney crossed her arms "She's only been here one day and she'd already thrown her suitcase out a window and broke the lock on one of the bathroom doors... while Dipper was in there at the time."

*Static*

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah Eva breaking the door not knowing I was in there surprised me. But she didn't see anything and didn't kill me surprisingly enough. But I did find someone else who is super tough that also like the song 'Disco Girl'."

(end)

Not even a minute later the campers were lined up as Chris stood to the side. "Okay, runners!" Chris raised his finger in the air as if he was holding a gun, "on your marks, get set and go!"

Some of them ran off while the others decided to walk instead to save up their energy since they were tired. In fact, the only one that didn't seem any way tired was Mabel. Wendy and Eva started with a light jog, with others like Trent, Tyler, Geoff, Lindsay Courtney and Beth were right behind them at an even jog.

A while later into the run several campers were feeling the rising heat as the sun got higher. Mabel was singing an energetic tune, "We're going on a hike. We're going on a hike. Today's the day, hip-hip hooray! We're going on a hike!"

Farther back in a small group that Included Harold, Gwen, Katie and Sadie, Harold asked in a dull tone. "Do you have any idea how much longer?"

Gwen gave him a deadpan look as Justin and Bridgette jog pass them, "Don't walk beside me."

Up ahead Heather was walking, showing no effort to run as Noah, surprisingly enough, ran pass her and slightly bump her. "Do you mind?" she asked aloud annoyed.

(Confessional)

"I don't run," Heather point out to the camera, "And I definitely don't run in high heel wedges."

(end)

Farther up Heather stopped at a small stream. Her reason? Owen was in the stream on his hands and knees low as he slurped some water with his tongue, "Can't (slurp) catch (slurp) breath. Must (slurp) have…condition." He gasped before he collapsed into the water.

"Yeah," Heather replied as Leshawna walked pass them starting to feel tired, "it's called over eating. Look into it."

"And what's your excuse?" the sassy sister asked as she stopped to catch her breath, "You skinny? Annoying?" she gasped for breath "Oh, too tired for insults."

Chris rode by them driving on a motor scooter, "Pick it up people!" he cried into a megaphone. "If you're not back by dinner time…you don't eat!"

Heather growled, "I hate him so much" before she starts off again, walking onto of Owen's arms and head as she went.

"Poor Owen." Mabel said as she looked at the downed big guy loud enough for him to hear, "I sure hope he finishes in time, or he won't eat."

Owen lifted his head up on Mabel's words as Wendy picked up on what Mabel was doing. "Oh yeah, wouldn't put it pass me if he didn't get to eat." Owen started to worry as Wendy continued, "Can you smell that big guy? That's the smell of breakfast calling you."

"FOOD!" Owen shouted as he suddenly started rushing to finish the run, knocking a few campers out of his way with great force.

(Scene Change)

"Where's the food?!" Owen rushed in as he managed to reach the main lodge first, but he did drag himself into the place showing that he did put in the effort.

"You can wait until your team gets here." Chris said as the Screaming Gophers came in with some of the Killer Bass.

"So, if we got here first we win the challenge?" Heather asked as she was forced to move faster, even if she was wearing heels.

"That wasn't the challenge."

"What!?" Pacifica nearly shouted as the rest of the group got there.

Chris moved forward towards a close certain that the campers noticed for the first time, "now…who's hungry!?"

The certain open to show a long table with a feast that fits right in for a thanksgiving dinner, complete with steaming whole turkey, plenty of side dishes and other desserts. Everyone stared at the table stunned.

(Confessional)

"After a whole week of brown sludge…I almost cried when I saw that buffet" Gwen admitted to the camera.

*static*

"And then I saw it," Owen recalled with a dreamy smile, "the buffet table. It was so beautiful. There was turkey, and bake beans and maple syrup." Owen held his head as he tried to hold back tears, "Can I have a minute?"

(end)

They teens dug in and before anyone knew it the food was gone. Nothing but scraps and a mess of leftovers covered the table. Some of the teens stood around the table, holding their stomachs from eating either too much or too fast. They had no regrets however seeing as they were not sure when a meal like this would come along while on the show again. Mabel and Dipper were leaning against each other with swollen bellies. Chris then stood on the table, holding a megaphone, "Okay campers!" he cried to them all, "Time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen admitted confused with mouth slightly full and mess all around it.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked holding her stomach.

Heather groan, "Weird goth girl is right," she said ignoring said girl crossing her arms and glaring at her, "Haven't we done enough?"

Chris gave them a deadpan look. "Ummm, let me think about that. No. It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"A what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry, this will be an easy one." The host grinned as he hopped down from the table, "the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen stared at him "So what you're saying is that the 20k run and the turkey eating-frenzy, was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right Gwen" Chris admitted with a sadistic grin.

"Man, he's good..." Gwen muttered to which everyone else nodded.

"Seems like something Grunkle Stan would do," Dipper said to Wendy.

Wendy nodded "yeah I can see him doing that."

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris cried as they started out of the mess hall.

Trent walked next to Gwen, "So how long will be it be before everyone is out cold?"

"About an hour, give or take," she answers as they watched Owen stumble pass them, looking like he was about to pass out and drooling. "Maybe less."

(Scene Change)

"Woo! Over twelve hours and counting!" Owen shouted as he whooped, at the fact that he had lasted that long without sleep. "I could do this in my sleep!" Then as if either prove his point or because he jinxed himself, Owen keeled over and was out like a light.

That was when Mabel passed by him and looked at him, "Poor Owen. Maybe I should have made some Mabel Juice for him." Mabel then went back to trying to keep awake as best she could. Others were in various states of tiredness, as it was seen on their faces.

(Confessional)

"That was the most brutal thing I have ever done." Gwen said as she looked into the camera and her tiredness was obvious from the bags under her eyes.

-static-

"I actually have stayed up for days when trying to do something, and this isn't really any different." Dipper definitely looked like he could go for longer when he spoke, "But according to Mabel if I stay up too long I look like the not hot vampires. I also don't recommend drinking Mabel Juice unless you're desperate. It's the unholy offspring of nightmares and coffee."

-static-

Mabel looked annoyed as she looked into the camera, "Why doesn't anyone want Mabel Juice? I mean, it does have plastic dinosaurs." She held the pitcher up to the camera to show them all. "How can anyone say no?"

(End)

Gwen sighed, "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Next to her Trent yawned, "Could be way worst."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked "how?"

Trent smiled "I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen smiled and looked away though she did glance back at him. Not far from them Dipper could not help but smile at this. It reminded him of when Mabel and himself were younger, both helping on another stay away during the new year. He thought they worked well together. Off to the side Heather also noticed this and narrowed her eyes, not liking this at all. It was time for her to start her plan.

(Confessional)

"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take me to the final three." Heather smirked, " The only question now is; who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?"

(end)

"What are you doing?" Heather turned her head as Gwen asked Lindsay, who balancing herself on her head and arms supporting her.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay said slowly trying to keep balance before she grins, "I think it's working."

"Can I try?" Beth asked her.

Lindsay grinned, "Sure."

"Perfect" Heather muttered with a smirk before calling out to them, "Lindsay, Beth; can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsay cried as the two righting themselves up and followed her.

They walked off to the side where they would not be heard by the other teams. "Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I choose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

Heather continued "You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street." Tyler and Beth nodded with smiles, "So you'll do everything I say, then?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squealed to Beth, "We're going to the final three!"

(confessional)

Beth pants excitedly. "Oh my gosh. Heather is taking me to the final three. I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three!" She takes a breath, "I wonder what will happen then?"

(end)

Lindsay then looked towards the others, "speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?"

Beth followed her gaze to see Tyler leaning on a stump and then the blond turned to glance at Dipper on their team. Heather then stepped in the way, "Oh no, no, no, no, no. No dating anyone here."

Lindsay blinked, "why not?"

"Because he's on the other team," Heather said pointing to Tyler.

"What about him?" Lindsay asked pointing to Dipper, who didn't notice what they were doing. "He's cute and on our team."

"It's against the alliance rules" Heather said to nip this problem in the bud."

"There are rules?" Lindsay asked.

Heather leaned closer to Lindsay and Beth, forcing them to lean back. "Remember what I said about trust Lindsay?"

"Is it because he's from the states?" Beth said "sure it's a small town called Gravity Falls but he can't be that bad."

"I swear I should know that name somehow" Lindsay muttered scratching her head.

Heather huffed, "You could always leave the alliance. If you do though I can't protect you from getting kicked off."

"No I want to be in the alliance" Lindsay said quickly to which Beth nodded.

"Good," Heather said with a smirk and going back to the group. "Then it's settled."

Unknown to Heather, there was someone else listening in on their conversation. Pacifica just rolled her eyes and knew the two were sealing their fates, but that didn't mean she couldn't get them to ally with her.

(Confessional)

Pacifica still looked at the disgusting confessional outhouse as she looked at the camera, "I know all about girls like Heather. They think they're so smart, and I know just how to take her down." She took another glance around and shivered once again "And they really need to clean or replace this confessional! I'm a Northwest and we shouldn't even be seen in this...hovel!"

(End)

Pacifica walked right up to Dipper, "hey Pacifica, what's up?"

"I need you to help keep me up to win this for the team. I also overheard Heather making an alliance with Beth and Lindsay." Pacifica answered as Dipper kept writing notes in a book he brought, which seemed to be a journal with a pine tree on the cover.

"Huh, so what are you going to do?" Dipper asked out of curiosity as Pacifica showed off her smirk as she walked next to Dipper.

"I'll just keep tabs on them and slowly win them over. It'll be too much fun to watch Heather come crashing down when the time comes." She already had it planned to suggest things that would either even the alliance out, allowing any of them to take a chance, or, the more likely at the moment solution, create a shadow alliance that would spell Heather's doom on this show. Dipper nodded, not really wanting to be in the middle of a Northwest scheme, it usually worked.

A few hours later and more of the campers were tired and would soon fall sleep. Eva was sitting on her stump listen to her loud rock and roll to keep her awake. She stood up and pulled her earbuds out. "I'm going to the bathroom." She grunts.

Along the way Eva didn't notice that her MP3 player had dropped out of her pocket. Heather however noticed this and a plan formed in her head. She walked over towards it and stretched herself. As she bent low, still fake stretching, she grabbed the MP3 player and then headed back to her seat. Heather grinned as she held the device. Lindsay noticed it in her hands, "Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?"

"Yep," Heather answered simply.

"Well isn't she going to get, like, really mad when she realizes it's gone?"

Heather had a dark smirk as she pockets the MP3 player, "That's exactly what I am counting on."

Heather was starting to make more plans when something distracted her. Or rather someone. "Random dance party for no reason!"

Everyone jumped hearing that as Mabel started to dance like crazy. No one else moved before Wendy broke out laughing and started dancing next to Mabel. This slowly broke the dam before Izzy and Bridgette were laughing and then getting up to join them dancing. Katie and Sadie were unable to help themselves and got up to dance too, not seeing anything wrong with dancing with someone on the other team.

(Confessional)

Wendy chuckled looking at the camera, "this challenge is hard because it's so boring. Mabel can make any moment not boring. Not even Chris can predict what she will do next."

(end)

It has been 24 hours and the campers were slowly nodding off. Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie and Bridgette were already out while others like Geoff and Tyler were struggling to keep their eyes open. Justin was off to the side standing in a pose with his eyes open staring blankly. Courtney was jogging in place to keep her blood flowing and awake. Tyler was closing his eyes every few seconds. He opens his eyes to Katie and Sadie in front of him. The bush behind them shook and a bear roared as it stood up and hit them with it clawed paw. Tyler screamed out, scaring himself and others awake including Katie and Sadie.

Chris chose this time to walk up to them, "congratulation campers, you hit the twenty-four-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

Those awake stared as Chef walked out, wearing a full fluffy pink sheep costume with only his face and hands visible. He carried a harp as he stood next to Chris. Chris pulled back a sheet to show a pile of books, "Fairy Tales!" Chris cried to show what he had in mind.

"Oh he's not serious?" Gwen asked as others stared wide eyed.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered happily.

Chris open a book as Chef slowly played the harp. "Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom…" with Chef played his harp and Chris reading so slowly some of the remaining campers started to yawn, "A boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."

"Boring!" Mabel shouted, not too pleased with the story Chris was telling and missing the whole point.

Cody ended up sleeping on a soft pillow as he listens to the tale. His dream was suddenly ended when he heard a loud fart and a rush of a nasty smell. He woke up with a start to realize the pillow he was sleeping on was in fact Owen sleeping on the ground. Cody coughed and hack trying to expel the toxic fumes from his lungs.

The story Chris read was long but most of the campers were able to hold out. When he was done he had left but not before he left a parting gift. Music was played over the PA system and the campers were surprised it was the nut cracker sweet. But the biggest surprise was when Chef jumped into few wearing a large pink tutu. He danced to the music oddly enough leaving a small shower so sparkles as he danced. Everyone stared at him, unable to say anything. As he danced past them and sparkles sprinkled on them, they started to yawn. From Duncan, Geoff and Eva to Leshawna, Cody and Beth. DJ, who had decided to tie himself to a tree to keep himself from laying on the ground and thus fall asleep. But as Chef danced pass him he yawned and fell asleep. DJ's shifted and the tree fell with himself leading the way. Lucky the tree shifted in the fall and DJ was unharmed but still out of the contest. Gwen yawned before she muttered, "Timber."

(Scene Change)

Forty hours, it had been forty hours since the challenge started, and there were a few still awake. Mabel finally crashed after the effects of Mabel Juice ran out, laying down with her eyes still open. Wendy was still going, but sitting on a stump and one hand on her cheek. The only evidence she was still in was her eyes open but the lack of sleep was taking it's toll. Courtney was still jogging in place as she kept going.

(Confessional)

"I figured if I kept moving it could keep me awake. I've got to have my eyes on the prize." Courtney said with big bags under her eyes. It was taking a huge toll on the CIT.

(End)

Trent and Gwen were asking each other questions to stay awake. Dipper was working on some kind of mathematic formula that was extremely complex that most college students wouldn't even know where to start. He didn't notice Lindsay walking nearby...which led to the two of them falling in the strangest of ways after crashing into each other. Once they finished their fall, Dipper was on top of Lindsay with one hand on one of her breasts and their lips pressed in a kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment; their eyes widening and Dipper was unable to help but give a small squeeze. Hey, he was a hot-blooded male and this was the first time actually kissing or touching a girl (his first kiss he never wants to talk about…ever). Lindsay gave a low moan at the squeeze before Dipper got up but also helped Lindsay to her feet as well. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"Hey, it's okay" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Look I know you want to hit me but please not too hard" Dipper said fully expecting a slap to the face. He even closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Dipper," Lindsay said with a bit more force to get him to stop. "It's okay. I'm not mad at all."

"Oh…" Dipper did not expect this at all. He then figured it was due to how little sleep she had gotten. It was then did he notice he was still holding Lindsay's hand and released them. Lindsay was still smiling at him and Dipper he'd better leave before he pushes his luck "umm, I'm going to go check on my sister."

He walked off to actually check on his sister when something accrued to him. Lindsay correctly said his name. In the short time on the show it was known that Lindsay could never remember anyone's name correctly.

(confessional)

"I'm not lying about not being mad," Lindsay said honestly. "In fact, feel better than ever. I only felt something like this whenever I eat some chocolate. I guess mom was really right." She paused tapping her chin. "I wonder if Dipper is willing to help me out more often."

(end)

Gwen and Trent decided to keep each other away by asking each other questions. "Okay favorite song?" Gwen asked Trent.

Trent thought for a minute before he replied, "She would be loved. Favorite color?"

Gwen hummed "umm, midnight blue."

Trent chuckled. "oh mysterious. I like that."

Gwen smiled before she lets out a yawn. Trent shook her shoulder, "hey don't fall asleep. Okay quick, favorite movie moment?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy" Gwen warned.

"I promised I won't" Trent assured her.

"Okay," Gwen sighed, "the kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know the one with the guy and three girls?"

"I know the one," Trent said with a grin, "You like that movie?"

That was until they all saw something they wish they didn't have to see. Owen walked pass the group looking like he was sleepwalking. The problem…he was completely naked. They were all wide eyed as they watched him sleep walk into the woods.

=line-

(Confessional)

"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of bake beans and maple syrup?" Owen asked looking nervous as he tapped two fingers together, "Funny thing about bake beans; they make me sleepwalk."

(end)

It had been over fifty hours and now people were staring to drop. Pacifica, Lindsay, And Beth were among the ones to finally drop from exhaustion. Dipper was still going, but it was affecting him too. However...

"How is he able to keep still?" Gwen had to know as Justin was staring blankly into the air with a smile on his face, and he hadn't blinked at all.

" I don't know, but Mabel's doing pretty good too." Dipper commented to the Goth as he looked at his sister also staring in complete concentration as the two got close to the model, more for curiosity as Gwen lightly tapped the model, causing him to blink and reveal a trick.

Heather noticed this and alerted Chris at once. "Chris, he painted over his eyes! Dipper saw it too!"

"Seriously?" the host asked as he went to take a closer look. "I got to see this." When the host did, he noticed that Justin had indeed painted over his eyelids, "That is awesome bro, but you're still out."

"Wait! Check Mabel too!" Dipper said as he had realized something.

"She's wide awake dude." Chris said not seeing a problem as Courtney agreed. "Yeah, she didn't paint her eyes like Justin."

Dipper decided to reveal what he knew. "But she and Wendy can sleep with their eyes open." That got gasps as they checked the sleeping hyper twin as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" She said sleepily not realizing that she had been found out.

"Okay, I take back what I said about Justin. That was freaking awesome!" The host exclaimed as Mabel was counted out as well.

(Confessional)

"Ugh, Dipper always ruins my fun! Why'd he have to rat me out like that?" Mabel sat in the confessional looking quite annoyed at the camera.

-Static-

"I called her out because she shouldn't try to cheat! She's better than that!" Dipper said as he also looked annoyed and then added, "Plus, she only learned that trick to sleep during class, and she needs a bit more than her arts and crafts skills for the future."

(End)

Time went on and now it was 85 hours. It was rough and barely anyone awake. Being that they had nothing to do but wait and stay awake some tried to have some fun. Duncan played a prank on Harold, using a simple trick he wanted to know if it works or not. The punk took Harold's hand and dropped the finger into a cup of water. Duncan laughed at the result, "Gross it worked! Dude peed his pants!"

Harold work up at this and gasped in fear before he covered himself. He quickly got up and ran. This woke a few other ones up. Noah and Cody woke up to find that Cody was being held by Noah and Noah was dream kissing Cody's ear. They woke up fully and screamed. They then ran away after that.

Only a few teens were awake and still in the challenge. They were Heather, Gwen, Trent and Dipper for the Screaming Gophers and, Duncan and Eva for the Killer Bass.

Gwen yawned loudly, "I'd kill…for a coffee right now."

Chris walked up checking up on them, a paper coffee cup in his hands, "What's the matter with you people?" he took a loud sip, "C'mon. Fall asleep already!"

To his shock Gwen came up and grabbed his pants, "You got to hook me up man. I even eat the grinds. Anything!"

"Alright, you five stay with me," Chris said to those still in the challenge. "The rest of you go and take a shower for haven's sakes, you stink."

The rest of the campers started to leave, Harold way in front. Pacifica huffed that she was finally able to take a shower. She felt too sweaty from this challenge.

Chris turned to the camera, "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said 'Chef, I didn't want it to come to this. But darn-it these campers are tough.' And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing, activity I can think of."

(Confessional)

"Oh c'mon, what now?" Gwen asked before she had her hands on her hips. "You know what? Bring it on."

(end)

Chris held out a book to the five campers. "A history of Canada...a pop-book." He opens the book to show a beaver. "Chapter one; the Beaver, national symbol and a 'Dam' fine hat."

The teens groan at this, knowing they will be in for a hard time.

(scene change)

Speaking of beavers several beavers were building a dam across a river. One important feature was the fact Owen was sleeping, still naked, on top of the dam. A beaver was slapping his back with its tail and adding mud. "Wow, they weren't lying," Wendy muttered seeing this scene. After their showers and noticing the biggest teammate of theirs was missing Wendy and Mabel went out to find him. They brought an extra bag of clothes for Owen but Wendy didn't believe the others when they said he went naked.

"I know," Mabel said but rather than degusted she was in awe, "to be one with the beavers. So majestic."

"That's one word for it," Wendy said before she climbed onto the dam while avoiding the beavers. Once reaching Owen she used her foot to push him off the dam and into the water, awaking him up. "C'mon big guy, time to get dress and eat breakfast."

(Scene change)

Chris's new challenge was working. Heather and Eva both feel asleep and as Gwen looked next to her saw that Trent was going down as well. "Trent?" she asked as he fell to the ground out cold. "Don't leave me."

Dipper patted her back, "It's okay Gwen. Stay…strong." But Dipper fell backwards and was out like a light.

Not you too!" Gwen said as she and Duncan were the last ones standing as Chris continued to read from the long and boring Canadian history book.

"Look, I'm going to the bathroom 'cause I've been holding it for a long time pal." Duncan said as he definitely felt the call of nature coming.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind a bit of company to make sure you don't cheat." Duncan just shrugged at Chris' comment, as he didn't care as long as the camera guy stayed out of the stall and let him do his business.

(Scene Change)

"Uh, you still in there?" The camera guy asked as he looks at the stall and it had been a while. He mentally debated whether or not to just say that Duncan fell asleep or confirm since he didn't get an answer. It took more than a little bravery to face the horrible stall and the possible wrath of Duncan, and he seriously hoped that he would be spared. And he was as he opened the door to reveal Duncan with his pants down and snoozing on the horrible toilet, too tired to even care. He had to alert Chris.

(Scene Change)

Chris was interrupted on his waiting to be handed a letter, "And we have news! Duncan has taken a snooze on the can so the Screaming Gophers are the winner thanks to Gwen! Killer Bass, see you at the campfire ceremony."

(Scene Change)

Many of the Killer Bass were scared as Eva thrashed the camp looking for something, "Where is it!? Did one of you steal it!?"

The accusation was hurled at the rest of the group as she continued throwing various things to look for her missing item, "No one is going anywhere until I find my MP3 player!"

Heather walked over, smiling seeing her plan was working before she wiped it off and came over to the group. "wow, this place is a real mess."

"Did you guys decide to throw a party without us?" Wendy said jokingly as she walked up with Owen and Mabel.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player," Courtney explained to them.

"Wow that sucks," Wendy said before they ducked under a thrown suitcase, "She need any help?"

Heather cleared her throat, "Is this what you guys are looking for?" she asked holding the MP3 player up. "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the fire pit."

Eva heard then and went outside. She gasped before she ran up and took it back. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sure thing," Heather said as she walked away.

(confessional)

"Turn a team against their own member?" Heather mused with a grin, "easiest trick in the book."

*static*

"That was so nice of Heather to find Eva's MP3 player," Mabel said with a large smile. "Shows that there are some nice people in this camp."

(end)

As Heather walked away Eva turned to her teammates, "So sorry about this little misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all."

"No one would do that here," Mabel said shaking her head. "We're a team, we don't steal from each other."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah next time we can help you look for it if you need help."

Eva winced "Yeah I may have over reacted a bit." she chuckled nervously as the others gave her looks.

(scene change)

That night the team sat at the campfire as Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows. Chris went on, "There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave! You will never come back, ever."

Chris smiled, "the first marshmallow goes to…Duncan." The punk got up and got his marshmallow. "Bridgette…Mabel…Justin…Wendy…Owen…Courtney…Tyler….DJ…Izzy."

One by one the campers got up and receive their marshmallow. Only Eva and Harold remain. They stared at the last marshmallow looking nervous. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening" Chris said holding his hand out.

"…" Eva gulped.

"…" Harold bit his lip.

"…" Chris smirked, enjoying the dramatic pause.

"…" The group stared at the host, waiting for Chris' announcement.

"…Harold!"

Harold look relieved before he took his marshmallow. Eva gasped.

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits" Chris said to Eva with a smug smirk waving at the dock.

Eva stood up and turns to her former teammates with a scowl on her face. "Nice, really nice…Who needs this stupid TV show, anyway!" The bodybuilder exploded before walk up to a cowering Chris and kicks him in shin on her way.

"Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight." Chris muttered in pain before turns his head to the group, "You're all safe."

(Confessional)

"You can't like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you" Courtney said with a huff, "No matter how tough and strong and fast you are."

*static*

"It was sad to see Eva go," Wendy admitted, "she was kinda cool and I can see her hanging out with me and my friends back home. I guess the others were just too mad and didn't enough time to cool off."

*static*

"So Eva was one of their strongest players," Heather pointed out to the camera, "and now she's gone. I am so running this game."

(End)

Courtney waved at Eva from the distance as the girl walked the dock of shame, "Buh-bye, Eva!"

Eva snarled before throw a stick at them, causing them to duck under it. The stick itself lodge itself into a pole. Eva huffed as she got into the boat. Wendy looked at the stick before she said to Courtney, "you deserved that."

"I did not!" Courtney denied.

"You already voted her off," Wendy added rolling her eyes, "no need to poke the bear anymore then you already have."

Courtney held her stick with her marshmallow with the others, "To the Killer Bass. And to not coming here again next week."

The Killer Bass smiled and nodded, all of them raising their stick up to match Courtney's.

* * *

And another challenge done. Not much happen but we showed several things which will ripple into the later chapters. Pacifica and Heather will be against each other and trying to outdo the other without getting kicked off. I know a few wanted Wendy to be Heather's rival but this makes more sense plus Wendy is too cool to worry about Heather. Now the moment with Dipper and Lindsay will come up again so I will not say any more but I can assure you guys that no one will see this coming. Now I am sure you guys are saying Dipper should have won and I can easily see it. But two things, one being it would not be that hard Dipper had some more sleepless nights before the show since it is something he and Mabel never experience before and with his friends as well on the show. The second being my partner had this idea for something for Dipper to do next chapter. But while Dipper is a star on the story, I don't want everything to go right for Dipper and his team just because Dipper is wolf's favorite. So, I asked him which would he rather have; Dipper winning this challenge or the plan for Dipper next challenge? And you see the result. Now we just have to see how many people want to burn and or lynch me. But if I survive then you all will look forward to the next chapter of Total Drama Twin.

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Noah, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Mabel, Bridgette, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Friday the 13th everyone! And what are the odds of it falling on October? But other than a supernatural night I got another update like I promised a few people. Not much else to say besides here is where we reveal a secret about Lindsay and a step into a possible relationship on the show/story. Hope you all enjoy the twist, the surprises and just Mabel being Mabel,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera as clips from last episode played. "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Duncan took a snooze on the can, and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh. Heather organized the first Total Drama Island alliance when she convinces Beth and Lindsay to join forces with her. But Heather was not as sneaky she thought as Pacifica learned of the alliance and made plans to take Heather down when the girl least expects it. But Heather showed she can work the teams when she pocketed Eva's MP3 player and sit back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played Heather, nicely played. Even though Eva could pretty much kick anyone's butt here it was her temper that got her kicked off. She became the second camper to rock the boat of losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? When will Pacifica begin her plan to undermined Heather's alliance member? Will Gwen be able to stay awake till the end of the episode? And who will take the humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tune for the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet on, Total…Drama…Island!"

(scene change)

The day after the awake-a-thon challenge the two teams sat at their tables in the main cabin. Both teams were tired but the Killer Bass even more so with them yawning, nodding off and some laying their heads. The only ones that wasn't like that was Harold, who was missing, and Mabel who was drinking something from a pitcher not far from her. "Duncan," said punk open his eyes and lifted his head hearing Chris call out his name, "you look like crap dude."

"Stick it," Duncan muttered before laying his head back down.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney explained to Chris before turning to Wendy, who looked tired like the others but not as bad. "I don't get how you were able to sleep through that?"

Wendy shrugged, "I live with three younger brothers and my lumberjack dad who is the size of a grizzly bear. Harold's snoring barely registered to me."

Chris laughed, "Wow, four nights of no sleep? Now much are you hurting dude?"

"Want to find out?" Duncan threatens causing the rest of the team beside Wendy and Mabel to duck under the table for cover.

"No, no," Chris said with his hands up but the smirk still on his face, "It's cool, it's cool."

The door opens and Harold walked in. the only thing different was the fact he had a fake mustache drawn on his lips. He walked to his table as the other snickered. He then looked at his snickering teammates, "What?"

"Someone messed with your face dude," Tyler answered.

The others laughed while Harold used a spoon to check out his face. "Sweet stache" he muttered.

Wendy glanced at Mabel, "did you decided to use people as art again?"

"Nope, not yet" Mabel replied simply. This answer only caused Dipper to face palm when he heard this.

"Hey everyone!" Chris cried getting their attention as Gwen walked through the door, "It's Gwen!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered and clapped for the teammate that won them the last challenge. "Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asked Heather as Gwenn sat down next to the blonde.

"I'm so tired," Gwen muttered, "I can't feel my face." After this Gwen head slammed into the table face first being too tired to keep her head up.

(Confessional)

"Things are not going good right now," Courtney said not liking their odds. "Eva may be a psycho but at least she was an athletic psycho."

(end)

"So, let's go over the rules of the alliance once more." Heather said not really noticing that Pacifica had placed herself close enough to hear.

"That we can't date other contestants." Lindsay didn't like that rule as she seemed to have a thing for Dipper since the time they unintentionally made out during the awake-a-thon. Of course, what Heather didn't say they couldn't make out with guys they liked and date after, and Lindsay had to keep her giddiness in check for a loophole.

"And breaking the alliance rules can get you kicked out of the alliance." Beth added as she still had aspirations of making it to the final three with Lindsay and Heather.

"And that I can borrow your stuff without asking, but you can't borrow my things." Heather added as she smirked at the fact that these seemed to be eating every word she said.

"That seems a little unfair." Lindsay said as it was.

Here Pacifica rolled her eyes at this rule. She thought this rule was pointless even for her as she had no need for borrowing, and she wouldn't take handouts. Sharing was okay with her though.

"Well, I could change the rules, but I could also kick you out of the alliance. If you're not in the alliance, then I can't protect you." Heather almost had them hooked with the worried looks on their faces, but then it was wiped out quickly.

"Or you could keep the rules and they just kick you out of the alliance since you need their votes." Heather looked shocked as Beth and Lindsay started to realize the rich blonde was right, "I mean, trust is a two-way street, and if you can't trust them with your things, then why should they trust you at all? But whatever."

Pacifica decided to change her seat to be next to Dipper, who was recovering pretty well from the last challenge.

(Confessional)

"How dare she ruin everything!" Heather said as she annoyed at Pacifica and her interference, "Who does she think she is!? This was only a minor setback, but this means war Pacifica!"

-static-

"You know, I might actually have fun taking Heather down piece by piece." Pacifica said with a smirk on her face, "She has some skill as a manipulator, but I'm a Northwest. We're born with a PHD in manipulation and a Masters in revenge."

She then looked at the stall once more, "And seriously Chris, if you have the money to host a show on an island, then you could afford a proper confessional then this hovel!"

(End)

"Okay campers!" Chris said clapping his hands getting their attention and he stood between the two teams, "your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepare to bring it!"

The teams looked at each other wondering what the new challenge will be. The Killer Bass however were determined to end the Gopher's winning streak.

(scene change)

At a section of the beach a large plexus glass court was built with wooden beams and logs supporting it and holding the walls up. A gym court was inside with wooden benches for them to sit on and the sides separated by red lines and two banners to show where the two teams will sit. Once inside Duncan just slump down on one of the benches before he warned his teammates, "Wake me and it will be the last thing you do."

Some of the campers gulped while Courtney rolled her eyes. "This is all your fault," Courtney said, her finger in Harold's face, "you and your snoring face."

"It's call a medical condition," Harold corrected her, "Gosh!"

"I think all he needs to wake up is some Mabel juice," Mabel said holding her pitcher up.

Wendy shook her head before the younger teen could possibly kill Duncan. Owen hummed looking at the drink and was interesting. Izzy did point something out though, "Are those practice dinosaurs in there? Awesome!"

Mabel beamed, finally glad that someone who can see the greatness she can do. Owen blinked at the fact it had tiny toy dino's in the drink but he had eaten stranger things so he figured he would ask to try it out later. Plus, he will admit drinking something with tiny toys might be fun.

Chef, dressed as a referee, blew a whistle loudly to get their attention. Chef walked over next to Chris who stood beside several red balls. "Today is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is…"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah joked getting a few snickers.

"As I was saying," Chris went on picking up one of the dodgeballs, "if you get hit with a dodgeball, you're out."

He threw the ball and it caught Courtney in the chest hard. "Ow!" she cried but managing to hold the ball into her body before glaring at Chris. "You can't do that!"

She threw the ball back at him. Chris however caught it and went on ignoring Courtney "if you catch the ball, the thrower is out and can bring another member of their team out onto the court."

"Throwing balls? Gee, another mentally challenging test," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"I know right?" Lindsay asked getting only a deadpan look from Noah.

"Okay now Geoff, try and hit me" Chris ordered throw a ball to the party dude who caught the ball. Chris got another ball and held it in front of him, "if you are holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if the ball is knocked out of your hand, then you're out."

"So, what do I do when a ball comes at me again?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You dodge!" Chris cried as Geoff threw the ball at the host and the host deflected it. The ball rocketed forward and smacked Lindsay in the face. Everyone winced as Lindsay fell to the floor from the hit. "Oooh," Chris also wince seeing the hard hit before he chided, "You were supposed to dodge."

"Oww," Lindsay moaned getting up and holding her head where a bump was forming, "Right."

"You okay?" Dipper asked her.

"Yeah thanks," Lindsay said with a smile.

Mabel noticed this and grinned as well, even more so when Pacifica narrowed her eyes slightly at Lindsay.

(confessional)

"I've seen how Lindsay looks at Dipper and she likes him," Mabel said happily almost squealing. "And as the perfect matchmaker I am I will help them get together. Either Lindsay or Pacifica since I can tell she likes him too even if she won't admit it." She hums and taps her chin in thought "Would it even be a better match making talent to get both girls to go out with Dipper?"

(end)

"You gave one minute till game time," Chris said, "Only five players on the field at once. Decide who's going first."

The teams split up to their sides and Heather took the lead, "Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

She was pointing at Gwen who just yawned not really fighting Heather at this. "Alright I'll do it," Noah said as if he was being begged to do it. "I'll volunteer. Let see you keeners get out there and dodge."

-Round One-

The first round was ready to go with Tyler, Harold, DJ, Courtney, and Mabel representing the Killer Bass, and Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Trent, and Geoff representing the Screaming Gophers as they were ready to rumble. Pacifica just stayed close to Dipper and let him and Gwen sleep off the rest of the awake-a-thon.

"Oh yeah! Killer Bass for the win! We are going to bring dinner to the table and eat it!" Tyler said as the Screaming Gophers were confused and Mabel just shrugged at the weird comment.

"Let's get ready to dodgeball!" Chris said as Chef started the match and the teams scrambled to get the balls.

The two teams cheered in the bleachers as the ten teens gathered the balls up. Trent, Geoff and Heather were some of the first to gather the balls as did Courtney, Tyler and DJ. Both teams stood ready seeing who would be the one to make the first throw. Trent was the first to act when he finally winds up and threw his ball at Tyler. The jock dodged it before he glared at Trent. Tyler then surprised them by spinning in place with the ball in hand before he stopped and threw it. However, it was way off and his ball smacked Izzy on the bench. "That'll smear the make-up," Chris joked with a chuckle.

"Nice job," Courtney said sarcastically handing Tyler another ball, "Now let's see you hit someone on their team!"

Geoff however wasn't going to give him a chance as his ball flew and smacked Tyler right in the face. Chef blew his whistle while the Screaming Gophers cheered. Chef blew his whistle again and the game went back into play. "Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold stated grabbing a ball.

Leshawna was not impressed. "Oh yeah?" she took a step forward with her arms crossed, "Then bring it string bean. Let's see what you got."

Harold took a pose before he jumped forward….and spiked the ball. Everyone was quiet as the ball bounce high before it came down and rolled to Leshawna's feet. Leshawna picked it up and gave Harold a look. Harold ran for it, screaming like a little girl, before he was hit in the back of the head. Chef blew his whistle as Leshawna gave out a huff, "And that's how we roll!"

Mabel held her ball before she swung back for her throw. Lindsay stepped by her teammates and held a ball up, "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?"

No one could reply as Mabel's ball smacked into the ball she was holding and both balls hit Lindsay in the face. Lindsay was knocked to the floor giving a small "ow," in pain.

Mabel high fived her teammates while Wendy called out, "you go girl!"

Lindsay sat back down on the bench next to Dipper, who was waking up more. He notices the bumps on her face and was concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said with a smile.

Heather narrowed her eyes at this and didn't even notice that Courtney was aiming to get her out by throwing a dodge ball. However, Trent saved Heather from getting beamed in the face by catching the ball and also got Courtney out. Gwen yawned as she was sent in. stepping up behind Owen, Trent threw his ball but DJ dodge it. He returned fire but Trent ducked but DJ's ball hit Gwen instead and knocked her over. DJ winced at this, "Sorry!"

"Oh, it's cool," Gwen said as Trent helped her up, "Trust me."

With Trent's attention on Gwen he didn't notice the ball coming at him until it was too late. A quick ball throw from Mabel and Heather was out as well. Now it was Geoff and Leshawna verses Mabel and DJ. Leshawna and Mabel both threw their balls but ended up getting each other out. Geoff and DJ locked gazes, each determined to get the other out. DJ held the ball up before he threw it hard at Geoff. Geoff however surprised them by taking off his hat and using it to catch the ball. The Screaming Gophers cheered when Chef blew his whistle to signal the end of the round.

"Alright, I had a slow start, but I can totally dominate this game!" Tyler said as he was pumping and psyching himself up for the sake of winning, "Just give all the balls to me!"

"Alright, fine, but you better not mess up this time." Courtney said as she was okay with it and then started working on deciding who would be in the next round.

"So, I'm just going to go in, you okay Mabel?" Wendy asked as Mabel was okay with it.

"Sure, I've got some matchmaking to do!" The others were confused as Mabel was plotting her matchmaking schemes.

-With the Screaming Gophers-

"Alright, so who's going in this time?" Heather asked as she waited for volunteers, and got not one but two.

"I'll go in. I think I got enough sleep." Dipper said with a slight yawn as he was willing to get in and help. It wouldn't be as bad as past dodgeball experiences where almost everyone would gang up on him immediately at the start.

"I'll play too." Pacifica said, and she wanted to make sure that Lindsay and Dipper kept a decent distance. Lindsay raised her hand as well.

"I'll go back in too." That made three as all that was left was deciding who else to go in.

"You know, you guys did such a good job last round that I'll sit this round out too." Noah said as there was still deciding the last three before the time limit was up.

-Round 2-  
Killer Bass-0  
Screaming Gophers-1

The round was about to start with Dipper, Pacifica, Beth, Lindsay, and Heather representing the Screaming Gophers. Representing the Killer Bass were Tyler, Owen, Wendy, Courtney, and Harold.

To the Screaming Gopher's surprise when the round started Tyler held all the ball on their side of the court. Tyler smirked at them before he spun in place holding the balls. One ball went flying and hit Chef in the stomach, which the man caught after the hit and growled at the jock. Another ball nearly hit Chris in the face if he didn't duck in time. "Hey! Watch the face dude!" Chris scream to Tyler.

The next ball flew and nearly hit the sitting Screaming Gophers. They dove for cover but none of them were hit. The last ball went flying and hit Lindsay right in the face. The team gasped and Tyler cried out when he realized what he had done. "Nooooo!"

Courtney just huffed, "finally."

Dipper knelt down to help Lindsay, "hey are you okay?"

"Dipper?" Lindsay asked as he helped her up while Lindsay rubs her face, "how's my face?"

Dipper winced slightly not sure what to say. Pacifica glanced over and winced too. Her face was all bruised up and they saw her cheeks and eye were swelling up slightly. Dipper gave her a nervous smile though, "It's really not that bad. You still look great."

"Aw thanks," Lindsay said softly.

Wendy was watching this as she recovered one of the balls. She felt bad for the girl but it surprised her with how Lindsay seem to enjoy the attention Dipper was giving her. That was when she noticed Mabel on the sidelines. She was jerking her head towards Dipper and then jerking her finger at him. It took Wendy a moment to get the message before she softly tossed the ball and it bounced off Dipper's back. Chef blew his whistle and it was then did Dipper remember that the game was still on. He took Lindsay and helped her over to the bench where Mabel came over to them. Dipper was about to ask her why she wasn't with her team when she said, "Oh my that looks so painful." Dipper raised a brow at Mabel's tone as it sounds like she was acting or up to something. "Maybe you should go and put some ice on it Dipper."

Dipper had no idea what she was up too but Lindsay seems to like that idea, "Oh can you help me get some? Please Dipper?"

"Well…" Dipper thought for a moment before he said, "I guess the team doesn't need us now."

So with that, the pair got up and headed for the exit. Lindsay reaching out and took Dipper's hand in her own. Three pair of eyes narrowed at this; Heather, Pacifica and Tyler. Heather wanted to warn/threaten Lindsay with her not being in the alliance but felt she had to focus on the game since they were down two players. Tyler didn't like how Lindsay was hanging onto Dipper like that and Pacifica feeling the same but reversed the roles. The rich American did however take her anger out by throwing her ball with a double handed overhead throw which nailed Tyler right in the groin. All the males since as Tyler collapsed, holding his family jewels.

Even Chris wince since he was also a male and felt the phantom pain but the host also chuckled since it was still amusing. "That one's worth an instant replay." Through the power of editing the episode rewound of Tyler getting it repeatedly. "Forward…Rewind…Forward…Rewind…Forward…Pause!" The host chuckled, "That's gonna leave a mark. Hopefully not too many swimers died."

(confessional)

"A moment of silence for our fallen comrade," Harold said giving a small salute, "for taking an injury no man wishes even upon their worst enemy."

*static*

Izzy giggled crazily to the camera, "I swear you can hear a pop after that throw. I never got how guys think that's so painful. It can't be that bad, right?"

*static*

"That was harsh man," Trent said crossing his legs for the phantom pain. "Even if he is on the other team it's still too much."

*static*

"Tyler," Owen said with a sniff and his own salute, "maybe you recover from that deadly blow. God's speed man, God's speed."

*Static*

"And people wonder why I don't play sports like this," Noah stated with a deadpan look and matching tone.

(end)

"Great Gatsby that is it!" Owen cried before he took a ball and charged with a battle cry. The ball flew and smacked Heather in the head and got her out. Owen took another ball and took Beth out even if the girl tried to run. Wendy didn't stand by as she took her ball and hit Pacifica for the win. Wendy admitted it felt good hitting a Northwest like that. Chef blew his whistle signaling the round over. Owen held a ball up and declared, "Tyler you have been avenged!"

"And the Killer Bass take the second round!" Chris said as the score changed:

Screaming Gopher-1  
Killer Bass-1

The Killer Bass cheered at the victory that they had gained, but they probably wouldn't use Tyler again, as he would be out for a while.

(Scene Change)

"Okay, ease your eye into this. Don't want to take it out." Dipper said as he was assisting Lindsay with the swelling and bruises. The two managed to find some ice, and were working on the recovery. From what Dipper saw, it would recover easily with a bit of rest and a bit of ice to relieve the pain.

"Thanks Dipper, it's great that you're helping me out with this. I totally wouldn't have found the ice for like ever." Lindsay said as she started easing herself into the ice, but she unintentionally slipped and caused the two of them to fall, like during the awake-a-thon but with a few differences. That difference was that Dipper was on the floor with Lindsay straddling him, with both hands groping her large breasts. The only thing that was the same was the fact that they were making out again.

Once again, they stayed like this; Dipper giving a squeeze to both breast and Lindsay moaning. Lindsay wasn't the one that seemed as shocked or rather she got over it quicker. But instead of trying to get off or have Dipper let go she deepens the kiss. Dipper was even more stunned by this and he noticed that Lindsay was grinding herself onto him slightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Lindsay released Dipper, allowing him to breathe and sat up but still saddling him. Dipper took a breath before he looked up at Lindsay, "Okay Lindsay can we talk?"

"Sure," Lindsay said happily. She noticed that Dipper removed his hands but she quickly grabbed his wrist and moved them back onto her breast without pause.

Dipper blinked at this but shook his head to focus, adding one last squeeze in before he said, "what's going on?"

Lindsay blinked, "What do you mean?"

Dipper sat up even if Lindsay refused to move and removed his hands. "Why are you acting like this? This is the second time this has happen and each time you are okay with it. Any other girl would hit me or at the very least be very mad. So why are you actually happy with what happen?"

Lindsay looked embarrassed before she got up and started to pace, "You're from Gravity Falls, right? So, you know there is more in the world then just humans. Even when there was that cult making people forget, they have not been active and not to mention the major event that one summer a few years ago that not even they could cover up."

Dipper's eyes went wide as Lindsay ranted. "How do you know about Weirdmageddon? How do you know about the Society of the Blind Eye? How do you even know anything about Gravity Falls?"

Lindsay paused her pacing before she glanced at Dipper, "You promise not to freak out?"

Dipper paused since hearing something like that was a bit concerning. "I won't."

Lindsay took a deep breath before she relaxed. That was when the changes happen in the span of a second. A pair of leather wings appear from her back as well as a tail peeked out from under her skirt with the end like a spade. She looked at him with a small smile. "You see…I'm not human."

Dipper said nothing but didn't freak out like promised. While he was certainly stunned no doubt about that, from the other things he's seen Lindsay's extra appendages were pretty tame. "Not to be rude but what are you then?"

"My species is call succubi," Lindsay explained. "We're a pretty simple species that can survive in most conditions. We feed on dopamine our bodies produce when certain conditions apply."

"Dopamine?" Dipper echoed surprised not at the information but who said it. "I think that is the biggest word you said since I've met you." He winced and quickly added "I didn't mean anything bad about that."

Lindsay however just giggled, "it's okay. I know I'm not genius and seem like a stereotype dumb blond but that's because of my condition."

"Condition?" Dipper asked concern now "What condition? What's wrong?"

Lindsay sighed before she walked over and sat down next to Dipper. "my mind acts up when I don't get enough dopamine. I temporality lose my memories so I can't even remember names and keep me from thinking properly." She smiled at him "But you helped me without even trying. And I thank you for that."

"Well I didn't know I was helping," Dipper admitted "And I wish I can help you with your condition."

"Well, you have been helping Dipper!" Lindsay exclaimed as she looked at Dipper in the eyes, "I've felt better with our accidental make outs then the times I ate chocolate! So, how about we go out?"

"Wait, you mean be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dipper asked as he was confused at the prospect.

"Yeah! I mean any girl would be totally happy with you! You're a total hero!" Lindsay said and that got Dipper to thinking about something else, the Society of the Blind Eye is one thing, since they didn't mind wipe the non-human inhabitants, but Weirdmageddon was a different matter.

"So, how exactly do you know about Weirdmageddon, since it's under Gravity Falls' 'Never Mind All That' act?"

"Oh, my mom, older sister, and me were sort of caught up in it and moved out afterwards just in case since there's family here." Lindsay, and it did make sense that she would know about that particular act as it was understandable if some people to avoid the weirdness of Gravity Falls.

"How did you get pass the weirdness barrier?" Dipper asked her, "I mean it stopped even Bill Cipher from leaving Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon."

"My mother is really smart," Lindsay explained. "Not as smart as that six-finger scientist guy my mother avoided when he was studying Gravity Falls but smart enough to know how to get pass the barrier. She just never did since she didn't have a reason to and it was safe for our family. When Weirdmageddon came, we stayed hidden behind a magic barrier to protect us. Mom was worried if we tried to leave we would get caught or worst allow everything to get out to the rest of the world."

"Wow," Dipper said amazed by this. "to think Great Uncle Ford missed this. But she was at least able to keep Bill from getting out." He looked at Lindsay who raised a brow at the mention uncle and how Dipper thought of her mother. "He's the six-finger scientist but he's that bad of a guy. I'm sure he would have liked to interview your mother."

"Well she's single now so she might be interested if he's good looking," Lindsay said with a shrug. "But even if she was worried before about him, I'm not so you don't have to worry about me."

"Okay," Dipper said unsurely, and decided his answer to the sudden suggestion, "I guess we could be a couple, if you don't mind me asking a bunch of questions about Succubi for research purposes."

Lindsay raised a brow at the request but shrugged and said simply "sure."

(scene change)

"Okay this is really bad," Courtney said sitting on the bench with her team, "one more game as we lose the whole challenge."

It was true. After the Killer Bass manage to get the first win they ended up losing the next match. But it wasn't for a lack of trying since Wendy, Owen and Mabel were in the round. However, the Screaming Gophers knew those three were their best players and worked to take them out first. Owen was the first to fall due to his size and unable to defend himself as he was arming himself for a throw. Wendy was double teamed and unable to block all the balls heading her way and Mabel was tricked by Heather when the queen bee lobbed a ball into the air. Mabel got under it to catch it and didn't see the other ball that hit her chest. Needless the say it didn't look good for them.

"We can't let that happen," Courtney said determined. "We need more then Owen and Wendy. We need something also strong, someone mean, someone who would crush those Gophers into the dirt and not regret a thing."

"You know you could just say Duncan," Wendy said thumbing to the still sleeping punk.

Justin shook his head, "No way. If we wake him up, he'll kill us and I'm too pretty to die."

Wendy rolled her eyes before she looked at Mabel "Mabel, care to do the honors?"

"I'm on it!" Mabel declared happily.

"We will remember you as you were Mabel," Harold said with his hand over his heart, like he was expecting Mabel to die.

Mabel took no notice as she stood in front of Duncan and did something that surprised everyone but Wendy. She reached over and poked his nose while saying "boop."

Nothing happen she did it again, "boop." And again, "boop." And on the next attempt Duncan caught her hand. He lifted his head up and glared at her, "Any last words you want to say?"

Mabel blinked before she poked his nose again with her other hand. "boop."

Duncan growls and stood up ready to fight but Wendy got his attention, "Oh good you're up. We need to talk."

"What now?" Duncan growled out, getting more and more irritated.

"We're down two to one," Wendy explained, "We need to win the next two rounds otherwise we will lose the challenge."

Duncan scoffed "Why should I care?"

"Because if we lose, you lose," Wendy pointed out. "If we have to vote someone off again then I think we would vote off the guy that did nothing rather than anyone else."

Duncan scowled before he sighed, "Fine. But you all have to do what I say, when I say it."

Wendy and the others nodded seeing as they needed to make this work. Duncan nodded before he said, "okay here a strategy during my first visit to Juvie. Its call Rush the new guy."

-Round 4-  
Killer Bass-1  
Screaming Gophers-2

Duncan stood between Courtney and Wendy while Mabel and Izzy stood not far from them. The Screaming Gophers had Leshawna, Beth, Trent, Katie and Geoff playing the round. Chef blew his whistle and the round started.

Trent and Leshawna both threw their balls but Duncan and Wendy dodged them both. Mabel scooped them off the back wall and passed one to Duncan before everyone but Izzy held a ball ready. As one they all threw the balls which soared right at Geoff. He had nowhere to dodge and was taken out easily. He laid dazed wondering what happen.

When Chef blew his whistle again the Killer Bass did the same move getting Leshawna out, then Katie, Beth and finally Trent. The Killer bass cheered with their new victory. Only one more round to go.

Killer Bass-2  
Screaming Gophers-2

"C'mon people," Noah said barely looking up from his book, "put some effort into it."

The others just glared at him before Leshawna notice something, "Where's Heather? You think she would be here to yell at you."

"She went looking for Lindsay and Dipper," Beth explained wondering what they were doing right now.

(Scene Change)

Dipper and Lindsay were walking back, after the swelling on her face went down chatting a bit. Dipper did ask the occasional question, and Lindsay answered to the best of her ability, but they wound up talking about other things.

"You listen to Icelandic pop group Babba!?" Lindsay asked as Dipper admitted it.

"Yeah, in fact it's one of the few things I smuggled here. Eva caught me singing along to the song Disco Girl." Dipper was still embarrassed by that, but he probably would have been okay with the bodybuilder girl, he's dealt with similar stuff with one of Mabel's friends and Wendy's dad.

"That like, totally sucks that she ruined your private time. I mean, everyone's totally needs their private time!" Lindsay and Dipper would try to talk more, but were interrupted by Heather.

"And what were you two doing!?" Heather looked mad, but in a more jealous situation. Not necessarily of who Lindsay was having a nice time with, but rather that she was having a nice time, with a boy, before her.

"Just talking," Dipper answered crossing his arms, "is that a crime?"

"In case you've forgotten we are in the middle of a challenge," Heather countered with a growl, "you already wasted time getting some ice or whatever. Now let's get back there so we can insure the Killer Bass lose again."

And with that she turned with a huff and walked away. Dipper glanced at Lindsay and saw she was conflicted. "C'mon. we should be getting back anyways."

Lindsay nodded before they headed off again, this time towards the dodgeball court. They entered the court as Heather asked them, "How are we doing?"

Noah didn't even look up from his book as he says, "sports; not my forte, remember?"

Heather narrowed her eyes "you know you can give it a shot and pretend to care."

"It's tied," Cody explained, "with the last round needed to win."

Heather growled, clearly not happy with how it is going.

"Okay, that is it, the final tie-breaking game." Chris announced to the camera

"Go, team, go…" Noah cheered with dull tone.

"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what your made of!" Chris said with grin.

-Final Round-  
Killer Bass-2  
Screaming Gophers-2

Chef blew his whistle and the round started. For the Killer Bass it was Duncan, Mabel, Owen Courtney and DJ, while for the Screaming Gophers it was Heather, Leshawna, Gwen, Cody and Pacifica.

"Come on people!" Heather ordered her team as they grabbed their balls. "Quick feet, fast hands!"

They started to throw the balls, each other working hard to get the final victory needed. The result was many people going in and off the court as outs were made and players were let back in. For the Screaming Gophers however, only one player has yet to move onto the court.

"Knock them out, throw them out." Noah said, in a dull tone and not even looking up from his book. Due to this he didn't notice a ball going off course (throw by Tyler none the less) and smacked him right in the face and out of his seat with a sharp "Ow!"

Heather smirked from her spot right next to him, "I guess sports aren't your forte."

The game went out with more players getting out and just as many getting back in. Harold looked bummed out since he was mostly sitting on his team bench for most of the round. But he looked up when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He looked to see Mabel smiling at him and offering the ball, showing that the nerd was back in the game. Harold accepted though Duncan wasn't amused, "Back of the court princess."

A ball flew and smacked Courtney in the face while Gwen cheered.

Leshawna laughed aloud. "Oh, you messed with the wrong white girl!" The ball then hit her in face, sends her back to the bleacher.

One ball sped towards Gwen but Cody dove to take the shot for her, but he dove too quickly and ended up taking the dodgeball to his family jewels. Duncan threw a dodgeball at Gwen just as she threw her ball. The two ended up taking each other out in the end. Only two players were on the field. For the Killer Bass, it was Harold and for the Screaming Gophers it was Dipper. Seeing this the Screaming Gophers cheered seeing they now had this game since Harold showed before he could not throw a ball far.

"Goodnight Harold," Duncan said seeing that Harold had no chance.

Harold stared at Dipper before he narrowed his eyes and took a stance get ready. He ended with a 'come at me' gesture. Dipper was surprise at that before he charged at Harold. Dipper threw two balls, one after another before winding up for another throw. Harold jumped over the first ball, doing a near split, before he landed and twirled and dodge the second ball with his hands like a dancer or ballerina. With that pose Harold leaped over the next thrown ball and landed easily with a grin. Dipper had his arm steady before he threw the last ball hard at Harold. Harold leaned back as the ball flew over his chest in moment straight out of Matrix. The ball bounced off the back wall as Harold straightens up no problem. The Screaming Gophers froze and even Noah dropped his book in shock, "whoa."

"Time out," Courtney called before Harold sat down on his team bench.

"Man, that boy got some dodge," Duncan complemented surprisingly enough, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Figure skating," Harold answered.

"Somehow, I am not surprise," Wendy said though she was grinning.

"Harold, that was awesome," Tyler said before he told him, "But dodging is not enough."

"He's right" Courtney said, "to win this you either have to throw him out-,"

"Which we know you can't do," Duncan butted in.

"Or catch the ball," Courtney finished. "Can you do it?"

Harold smirked "Definitely."

Chef blew his whistle and the game started again. Harold stood ready, his arms open and bouncing on his toes to move. Dipper notice he looked even more ready to catch the ball rather then throw him out. He knew he had two choices, throw the ball hard enough to break through Harold's grab or let the ball be caught and lose the game. Dipper didn't like either option since it was a game of chance then. However, one thing he didn't notice in the game when it concerned the dodge balls. They were still considered live until they are caught or they hit the ground.

With a plan in mind Dipper dove off to the side before he threw the ball as hard as he could at the angle he needed. The ball flew right pass Harold could smirked at Dipper "you miss."

"Did I?" Dipper asked him.

"Harold behind you!" Wendy call out warningly.

Harold quickly turned to see the dodge ball speeding right at him, having bounced off the wall behind him, and struck him right in the face. Harold fell, slightly dazed from the unexpected throw. The ball didn't drop however as it bounced off Harold with minimum energy lose and hit Chris right in the crotch. He called out in pain before he fell to his knees.

Everyone gapped before the Screaming Gophers ran onto the court and lifted Dipper up as they cheered. The Killer Bass were silent since they realize they lose yet again. However, the cheering stopped when Chris groaned out, "The Killer Bass win."

"What!" the teams shouted, not expecting this.

"But Dipper got Harold out!" Heather declared pointing to the shocked nerd.

"Correction," Chris groaned again, "he hit the wall before he hit Harold. That ball was not live so Harold was still in. and since the rest of the Screaming Gophers got onto the court while the match was still going on, that forces them to lose the round." He then turned to the stunned Killer Bass and declared, "So the Killer Bass are the winners of the Dodge Ball challenge!"

(Confessional)

"That was a BS move and I should know!" Pacifica said as she glared with enough force that anyone would be scared.

(Static)

"That was completely unfair!" Heather was very angry as she looked at the camera, "That should have been a win, and since when were the balls not live after hitting the *( #ing wall!?"

(Static)

"I feel kind of bad for the win." Wendy said as she looked definitely guilty, "I've played dodgeball, and that's not how it goes."

(Static)

"The dude hit me in the crotch." Chris said as he looked a little smug, "And revenge doesn't have to be big. Just enough."

(End)

"I can say this loss was due to a lack of teamwork." Noah said as he walked away, never noticing that there were a lot more glares towards him for doing nothing. At least Dipper would have won them the game, if Chris hadn't said it wasn't live and said the team was at fault.

(Scene Change)

This time the Screaming Gophers were at the campfire as everyone was ready to hear who was voted off.

"Screaming Gophers, welcoming to the campfire ceremony. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow." Chris said as he looked at the group and before starting to call them off one by one.

"The first marshmallow goes to, Cody."

The teen grinned and walked to take his marshmallow, which he quickly ate. "Gwen…Pacifica…Trent…Heather…Beth…DJ…Leshawna…Lindsay...Katie and Sadie…Geoff."

All that was left were Dipper and Noah. Noah sat with his arms crossed and looked confident. Chris grinned, "The final marshmallow goes too…..Dipper."

Noah gapped while Dipper grinned and got his marshmallow. "What? Are you kidding me?" no one answered before Noah stood up, "Aright, see if I care. Good luck because you voted off the only one with brain on this team."

All he got was his former teammates throwing their marshmallows at him. "you need to learn a little thing called respect." Leshawna said crossing her arms and glared at the bookworm.

The rest cheered while Noah huffed, "whatever, I'm out of here."

The campers walked away as Chris spoke to the camera, "Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever…but I still get paid. Ha-ha! Bonus!" Chris coughed, "See you all next time with even more drama on Total…Drama…Island."

* * *

Now that was fun. Now I can say no one expected that from Lindsay. I've seen a few stories where Lindsay is smart but they either reveal it too use too early so no real surprises for it or just don't make it convincing. Here is a reason for her 'dumb moments' and a different take on the character. I had one reviewer guess who she might have been related too but no such luck. And like I said from last chapter Dipper's moment came. Between Dipper winning last challenge and what he did here, we went with the funnier and more surprising pick. And before people say anything, do you really think Chris would let himself being hit slide and not find a way to make it fall onto his favor for revenge but also bring the drama? I don't think so. But what else will happen next chapter? Who will show off their talents and will there be a surprise person voted off next time? Only one way to find out.

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Mabel, Bridgette, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


	5. Chapter 5

We are back with Total Drama Twins and more the crazy antics with it. Today is a special upload as today is my birthday and I manage to get this updated and a new story up as well. So check it out after this and be kind. But let's watch the teams face each other to see who has the best talents.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "the Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and more importantly pain." Chris laughs as clips were shown of these things including the nut shots Tyler and Cody took while unbeknownst to him his own nut shot was also shown. When Chris calmed down he went on, "alliances were made, though for Heather it is shaky with Pacifica undermining her efforts. The feud between these two will bring such the drama and the ratings! Speaking of drama: Dipper manage to have his own with Lindsay as she shares a secret with him before they end up working together. As well as being together if you know what I mean?" Chris wiggled an eyebrow to the camera.

"In the final round of the dodgeball game it was up to Dipper to win for his team but what looked like victory was certain defeat with an out of play ball. In the end, it was Noah the know-it-all who didn't see it coming. This week's challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loser-vill. Population; four. Who will shine like a star and who will the curtain fall on? Will the drama between the rich girl and the queen bee get even more intense? Will Dipper get lucky with Lindsay? Find out right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

(scene change)

The sun rose a few days after the last challenge and a cry could be heard from the girl's cabin for the Screaming Gophers.

"Okay, this is so-way-beyond bad." Lindsay's whine waked Gwen up and the Goth girl turn to her as the bombshell checked her empty tubes, "I'm out of sun tan lotion, already."

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I have to work to keep my tan up," Lindsay said not catching the sarcasm. "I have to keep looking good while I'm here."

Gwen however ignored her as she pulled out a mirror and patted down her hair in the back. Lindsay walked over and asked her, "Which do think Dipper will like more; with or without tan lines?"

Gwen blinked at the question before she turned to look at the girl. Outside the loudspeaker hummed and blasted sound, shooting out a seagull that made a nest in there. "All right, Campers, enough beauty sleep!" Chris' voice rang out of the loudspeaker, "Time to show us what you're made of…Meet me at the stage!"

(scene change)

The campers sat together on two wooden bleachers in front of a stage with several lights around it. The curtain was open showing a simple blank curtain backdrop that looked like several similar shaded curtains was sewed together. "Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked her new boyfriend as they sat down together, "I love musicals…Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Trent winked at Gwen after he sat down next to her, causing the goth to smile slightly. Cody notice how Trent had Gwen's attention and tried to copy his pose leaning back with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. However, Cody leaned back too much and ended up falling into the space behind him. He tried to get himself unstuck but quickly got back into the pose despite his position when Gwen looked his way. Wendy noticed this and chuckled reminder her a bit of how Dipper tried to play it cool when he was crushing on her. Heather noticed this and frowned with a plan starting to form before turning and narrowed her eyes at Lindsay who was smiling and talking with Dipper. Pacifica glanced at Heather and followed her gaze to which she also frowned before she huffed and sat on Dipper's other side.

Chris walked onto the stage with a smile. "Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater."

Pacifica glanced at the amphitheater and saw it did not match the description of what Chris said. Chris went on pointing to the cameras "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered pointing at Chris while the rest of the campers perked up at Chris' revelation.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host explained, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal." Here he gave Duncan an 'I'm watching you' look. The punk himself snapped his finger at the missed opportunity.

Wendy glanced at him before she asked, "Some rule breaking I take?"

"You know it," Duncan admitted with a smirk.

"Cool," Wendy said holding her hand and got a fist bump from the punk, "I can respect that."

"Getting back on track, once you perform you will be judged by our resident former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef." Chris motioned to Chef who was sitting in the chair and looking over things, "He will judge your performance with the Chef-O-Meter, the team that gets the most points win." He pointed above his head and at home a scale of chef-o-meter was shown. It looked like a wooden spoon with Chef's face in the ladle part and the handle split into sections to show the score.

"Question, are group performances allowed?" Pacifica asked as she was curious as to if group performances are available as she had a partial plan of sorts. The fact that it was to showcase how much better she was than Lindsay was also a bonus. Mabel saw the tension, and knew she had to act to have a harmonious three-way relationship for Dipper and the two girls, it was her duty as a matchmaker to help the three get together.

"I'll allow it, but everyone in the group performance can't have a second performance." Chris didn't think it mattered that much, so long as it was a single performance rather than have the same person perform twice, "Now go select your talents!"

(scene change)

The Screaming Gophers decided to figure out their plan for the challenge at their cabin. They sat on the porch and stairs while Heather stood before everyone. Heather blows her whistle before walking in front of her team and said, "Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

"Wait, who said you were team captain?" Pacifica asked with narrowed eyes.

"She did. Just now." Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote, and I won." Heather gave Pacifica a smug smirk.

"Yeah you three did," Pacifica pointed out, "none of the rest of the team voted. That shouldn't even count."

"Besides, threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." The Goth girl stated.

"And who do you think would be a better captain? You?" Heather mocked, not about to give it up so easily.

"While I know I would be better then you," Pacifica said with a huff before she pointed to Dipper. "But I think Dipper would make a better one."

Dipper, who was sitting looking quite bored, blinked at this, "wait really?"

Pacifica looked at him, "You're always the one leading your group back in Gravity Falls, and the first time we work together. Hell, every time we work together."

"Those are mysteries or finding secrets in Gravity Fall," Dipper explained, "this is about picking who has the best talent. I wouldn't be a good captain here."

Trent then walked up with a muffin in his hands, "Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin."

Heather shot the annoyed look at Trent for a second before she smirked seeing an opening "Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Right on. Go for it." Trent replied with a shrug, not seeing a problem with it. Pacifica just face palmed at this.

"Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather said as the mentioned girls squealed in excitement.

"Whatever" Gwen deadpan seeing she had nothing to gain from fighting.

"Okay, who's first?" Heather asked the team.

"We will!" Katie and Sadie said together, holding a boom box.

Heather walked over and sat next to Lindsay as the two best friends stood ready before them. They placed the boom box down pressed the button. It started playing to which Katie and Sadie began dancing too. The problem was neither girl was any good. They were dancing not in rhythm to the music and even with each other. The dance ended with them posing on the ground, both different with Katie sitting and Sadie doing the splits. Everyone just stared before Heather said, "Yeah…no."

Pacifica said nothing as she actually agreed with her.

(scene change)

Over with the Killer Bass the group was starting to audition for the challenge. Courtney was leading the group for the challenge and was judging with Bridgette and Harold. Owen stood before his team holding a large bottle of soda. He started to chug it down fast with large gulps. Owen was finished and threw the bottle away. Then what he did surprised them. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZZZZ!" Owen mange to burp the entire alphabet…in one burp…in about five seconds.

The guys cheered and called out to Owen while the girls gapped at him. Well actually two girls weren't included as Mabel was also cheering while Wendy laughed hard at the performance. "Way to go man!" Tyler called getting up and giving the large male a high-five. Owen laughed happy to get it down in one go.

Courtney however popped their bubble, "Well you're not going to do that in the contest. That's degusting."

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Harold asked her.

"It's not that hard," Mabel objected getting everyone but Wendy to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked, afraid she had misheard Mabel.

Mabel however took it as a challenge and took another bottle of soda, admittedly a lot smaller then Owen's, and started to chug it as well. Everyone stared when Mabel finished before she pats her chest. She nodded before she took a deep breath and repeated the performance. Everyone stared before the guys cheered again while Owen lifted Mabel onto his shoulder, the female twin looking very pleased with herself. Courtney gapped while Wendy was laughing even harder, rolling on the ground holding her sides. Owen chuckled "That was awesome. We should do a duet."

"No!" Courtney shouted, clearing wanting neither of their 'talents' for the team.

Owen frowned before he had another suggestion. "I can also toot Beethoven's 5th."

"No!" called most of the others team members.

Mabel was in awe however. "Owen, you are a musical genius."

Wendy was gasping for breath, still laughing "Oh god! I'm dying! Ha-ha-ha!"

(scene change)

With the Gophers, Katie and Sadie begged for another chance. Heather only agreed to it so they would shut up. The second try was worst then the first if that was possible. Sadie and Katie were dancing to the beat of the music, and doing so poorly as that kept tripping themselves up. Once they were done Heather felt a few years were taken off her life.

"Okay, next!" Heather said as she waited for the next camper on their team to participate in the talent contest, and it happened to be Trent.

The dude brought out his guitar and started to play a melody before singing softly. Dipper glanced at Gwen next to him and asked, "You going to audition?"

"Doubtful," Gwen said with a soft smile as Trent sings, "you?"

"Not really," Dipper admitted, "I don't really have any talents that are worth anything in a talent contest.

Trent finished his song and the rest clapped for him. Heather nodded as a strong possibility for him representing the team. "Okay who's next?"

Pacifica walked in front of everyone holding a party cup filled with water. Heather gave a small amused chuckle "What will you be doing for us? Planning on jumping into the water?"

Pacifica said nothing but took a small slip. Once she did so she cleared her throat and held the cup before her, sitting flat on her palm. Pacifica then started to vocalize, getting higher and higher. Soon the cup in her hand shook before her perfect pitch shattered the cup as if it was glass. She shot a smirk at the group, which were looking stunned at her.

(confessional)

"Holy mother of God," Trent stated, with a stunned look as he faced the camera.

*static*

"How is that possible?" Heather asked in disbelief. She couldn't even try and badmouth the rich girl she was that shocked.

*static*

Pacifica was inspecting her nails before she smirked at the camera, "Yeah, I'm that good." She leaned back confidently before she remembered where she was and shivered violently.

(end)

Heather shook her head to gather her thoughts, "Okay I think we can use that." She didn't want to admit it but even she can't deny that voice can help them win the challenge. She then noticed that Gwen was walking away. "where are you going?"

Gwen gave her a look, "Anywhere, that's not here."

She didn't see Heather narrowing her eyes at her as she left.

(scene change)

Tyler stood in front of the group with a smirk on his face. He took out a red yo-yo and started doing a few tricks with it. It started out simple enough with it hovering and spinning. Then Tyler pushed the yo-yo forward and flicked his finger back towards him. However, the yo-yo spun around him and in seconds was standing up, with the yo-yo string wrapped around him and the yo-yo hanging limping over his head. Courtney faced palmed while Chris, who was passing them muttered to the camera "man that is weak."

(scene change)

Heather was in her ballerina outfit and preforming a routine. She danced on her toes before she leaped over her teammate's head. She spun around before she poses with a leg in the air. She finished and bowed and her teammates clapped politely for her. "Thank you," Heather said pleased with herself. Seeing Beth and Lindsay were still clapping she cleared her throat and the two remembered their que. "I vote for Heather to be in the contest" Lindsay said to which Beth nodded, "I second that."

Heather gasped as if surprised and stated, "guys that's so sweet." She turned to the others, "okay I guess I'm in. why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Screaming Gophers broke apart. Lindsay was walked after Dipper, hoping to use this time to be with him and help her make more dopamine. But before she could walk too far Heather pulled her back by the arm, "I need you to do something for me. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Lindsay said happily, "expect when my condition is acting up."

"What condition?" Heather asked since this was the first she heard of this.

Lindsay realized what she said before she added quickly "nothing." She decided the first chance she gets she needed to see Dipper.

Heather narrowed her eyes for a second before she pushed from her mind not thinking much of it. She hands Lindsay a walkie talkie. "Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me." And with that she pushed the blond towards the wood where the goth was last seen heading.

(scene change)

Lindsay was spying on Gwen like she was told, but outside of Cody bothering Gwen over what appeared to be her diary, there was nothing of any real interest going on.

 _'This so totally boring.'_ Lindsay thought as she was confident that Heather was just blowing smoke or something and Gwen just happened to be the target. It also didn't help that she was starting to get a bit forgetful of what was going on and started looking around and found something that was far less boring.

 _'Less boring!'_ That far less boring thing was Dipper helping to set up for the talent contest, mainly Pacifica. It was lights, some special effects and if needed pyrotechnics. She payed special attention as he was bending over for one final check, glad Dipper's shorts showed off a bit. Hey guys weren't the only one that can admire a good butt. Making up her mind she started to head down towards her secret boyfriend.

"Hey Dipper!" Lindsay called out after Dipper helped finish setting up some music and got the Pines boy attention.

"Hey Lindsay," Dipper said with a smile. "How are the tryout going?"

"Good," Lindsay said returning the smile. "Helga will be preforming with Pacifica tonight."

Lindsay noticed an amused look Dipper was giving her before she realized what happen. "I got them wrong again didn't I?"

"Just Heather's name," Dipper admitted, "but I don't think it matters too much."

Lindsay sighed "actually it was one reason I wanted to see you. Heather had me doing something really boring and wanted to spend it with you instead."

"What was she having you do?" Dipper asked, wondering what Pacifica's rival in the team had planned."

"I forget," Lindsay said though the smile showed she was just teasing, "think you can help me remember?"

Dipper chuckled and held Lindsay's hand, "I think I can handle it."

(scene change)

"Next," Courtney said after watching DJ preform a ribbon dance and decided he would be one of their performers.

Bridgette grinned, "Me! I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch."

Bridgette got onto her hands and did a hand stand before them. Courtney however looked bored. "That'd be cute if you were a monkey."

"Wow that's cool," Mabel said with a smile, "I can never do something like that."

Courtney however shook her head, "Next!"

Harold stepped forward with a grin. He turned towards them and took a deep breath. But before he can even do anything Courtney called out "next!"

"Ah," Harold moaned, disappointed at being cut off like that.

(scene change)

Beth stood in front of her team as they sat on two table. She was twirling two flaming batons in her hands. "Are you sure this is safe?" Heather asked leaning back with some of the others not liking how close the flames were.

"Don't worry," Beth said with a wide grin, "I've been practicing." And with that she threw the first one into the air. She twirled the second one for a few more seconds and then threw that one. They watched as the second flaming baton flew off course, forcing them all, (yes even Beth) to scream and duck for cover. They flipped the tables for cover as the flaming baton crashed onto the spot Beth abandoned. All that was left was a large smoking scorch mark. They looked at Beth as the girl look embarrassed. "I kinda missed the catching class."

"Okay," Heather said softly, "I think it is Pacifica, me and Trent. Any objections?"

The others just shook their heads, agreeing with the choices. Of course, Pacifica noticed that there were two Gophers missing. "Where's Dipper and Lindsay?"

That snapped Heather's attention back to reality, and she was not pleased to know that her minio...ally had not report on Gwen's activities. The queen bee decided to phone her sla, ally, and see what Gwen was up to, or how to hurt her since Heather was the star, not her.

"I'll go find them." Heather volunteered herself to find the two, and Pacifica was pretty suspicious as the queen bee just went out of sight to radio the blonde succubus, not that she knew Lindsay was one.

(Scene Change)

Lindsay and Dipper were deep in a make out session, with the succubus guiding Dipper's hands over her body in a highly sexual way, since Dopamine and Endorphins were produced with pleasure and romantic activity. And Lindsay was really enjoying it even though she kept her clothes on as Dipper was getting better at fondling her.

"Lindsay, pick up!" Heather's voice came as she panicked and stopped her make out session, but moved one of Dipper's hands to her butt.

"Hey Heather, there's nothing to report here." Lindsay said as Dipper kept quiet, though he did decide to move his hand away a bit, in case someone other than the camera spotted them, as it was hidden well enough that Dipper would have needed a thorough search to find it, and Lindsay was practically starting the session before he even had time to find and deactivate any cameras.

"Then come back here," Heather said over the radio. "I got something else in mind."

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling at Dipper "I'll be back as soon as I can."

And with that she tossed the walkie talkie away before leaning closer to her boyfriend. "How long do you think we can get away with before Heather starts getting mad?"

Dipper smiled and pulled Lindsay closer, "I think we can make a good make out session before then."

The two started to kiss again without a care in the world. At least for now.

(scene change)

Lindsay was able to get another ten minutes of making out before she returned to Heather. While both were slightly disappointed in the shorten time, they can agree they had fun those last ten minutes. Heather stood by Lindsay on the porch of their team cabin with Trent practicing his guitar while Dipper was talking to Pacifica. Gwen walked back to them with Cody behind her. Gwen clearly had an annoyed look on her face mostly due to Cody bothering her. Heather noticed them and said aloud, "well would you look at that; the first hookup of the summer."

Gwen glared at her while Lindsay was about to point out what she had Dipper were the first to hook up but then remembered that Heather got jealous last time it was hinted so she kept quiet. Don't get her wrong she had no hesitations admitting that she was dating Dipper but Heather would just cause problems for her and she didn't want to deal with it. Heather didn't take any notice of this. "Had fun you two?"

"Oh yeah we were going all out," Gwen said sarcastically as Cody tried to be a gentleman and open the door to the girl's side of the cabin for her. Gwen took no notice as she walked inside. "It was so hot I need a swim to cool off."

The door closed and Cody paused before he tried to peek through the screen door but Gwen seem to have worn her swimsuit under her clothes as she opens the door a few seconds later and walked out. Cody was hit by the door and fell to the floor. Gwen started off towards the dock when Trent got up and walked next to her, "Hey, can I join you?"

"Sure," Gwen said with a smile before she realizes what she was saying and tried to recover with a fake disinterested "Whatever."

The pair walked off, leaving the rest behind. Lindsay was able walk to Dipper, planning on asking if he wanted to go swimming as well when Heather stopped her. "You stay here," she ordered, "Let me know if goth girl comes back."

Lindsay shrugged before she walked over to Dipper and Pacifica, "What are you two doing?"

"Just trying to figure out what song I should sing for the challenge," Pacifica said going over the list she made with Dipper.

"Can I help?" Lindsay asked to which the two shrugged, not seeing a reason why she couldn't.

(scene change)

The Killer Bass were hanging out on the stage a few hours before the talent show ever started. Courtney had her violin out and was practicing near the front for her performance. The rest were playing a game of cards when Justin turned to Bridgette as a thought was at the back of his mind, "Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?"

"That is so cool that you can," Owen said with a chuckle, "It's too hard for me to do."

"I know, right?" Mabel agreed with the large teen.

"Want to bet that I can't?" Bridgette countered pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Oh, you're on surfer girl," Wendy said chuckling.

"I'll take a piece of that action," Harold added with a grin.

"Yeah, that's like virtually impossible." DJ pointed out grinning as well.

Bridgette just waved her candy bar, "Ante up," she dared them.

Less than five minutes later almost everyone there, besides Courtney has placed their bets and ante for Bridgette's bet. "Okay twenty minutes starting…now!"

Duncan held his wrist watch up (one he took from an intern that wasn't looking) to time her while Bridgette got onto her hands and walked forward slowly. She walked pass Courtney, causing the girl to pass and look at her as she passes. Unknown to Bridgette her leg got tangled in one of the tied support ropes and before she walked back towards the boys again. She felt the rope and struggled to get free while keeping herself up. They got the rope to break free after it untangled from her leg. This cause a spot light hanging above them to get free and drop down. Courtney looked up to see the light was coming right at her. they group gasped and one shouted to her, "Look out!"

Bridgette shouted, "Oh crap!" fearing for Courtney's safety as it was her fault before the spot light crashed into the stage.

Courtney rubbed her head from the clash, just barely getting out of the way though the crash knocked her back. However, the same can't be said for her violin. Courtney moved the spot light to see the crush remains of her violin. "You…you," She started glaring at Bridgette before she holds her violin to her chest and cried, "you killed my violin."

"I didn't mean too!" Bridgette exclaimed to the girl.

"Maybe Mabel or I can fix it," Wendy offered as she gently lifted the wooden instrument up. However, as she did so the violin broke apart in her hands. Courtney broke down and cried loudly as the other girls tried to comfort her. "or maybe not."

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world." Mabel tried comforting as Courtney was still mourning the loss of her violin.

"I'm so sorry!" Bridgette tried to comfort the CIT, but it seemed to not work.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It was an accident." Wendy said as everyone else agreed. It was going to be alright for them, even if Mabel wanted to fix it. That's when she got an idea.

"Courtney," The CIT looked up to the sweater wearing girl as Mabel continued, "I don't think I can fix it, but I think I know someone who can! Wendy to Dipper!"

"Sure, we hadn't had much of a chance to hang out since this whole show started." Wendy said as she walked away to go talk with Dipper, "Come on Courtney."

(Scene Change)

After a bit of discussing, Dipper, Lindsay, and Pacifica finally decided on a song to sing, and it was one that Dipper felt suited Pacifica quite well, other than Mirror Mirror. So now she was planning to ask Dipper to swim with her before the contest, but she then saw Heather lurking in the girl's side of the Gopher's cabin.

 _'What is she up to this time?'_ Was the rich American's thought as she figured Heather was up to no good, and she knew since before certain events a few summers ago, she was pretty much the same way, just a lot better at humiliating and manipulating others then Heather.

But before Pacifica can even come up with an excuse to see what the girl was planning Mabel came running up with Wendy and Courtney behind her. "Dipper we have an emergency!" Mabel cried before she placed a bunch of pieces of what looked like a violin into his lap.

Dipper looked at the wooden pieces before he gave Mabel a deadpan look. "Okay three things to point out here; first is this violin is beyond repair." Here Courtney cried, no doubt realizing she had no chance to save her violin. "second being even if it can be repaired, it would never be fixed in time for the contest. And third and most importantly; I have no idea how to even fix it in the first place. Why did you think I could even do anything?"

Mabel shrugged as she rubbed Courtney's back to comfort the girl. Dipper just rubbed his forehead to try and strife off a headache forming. Lindsay felt bad for both Dipper and Courtney but noticed Gwen was walking pass them and towards the cabin. Then Lindsay remembered that she was supposed to keep an eye out for Gwen for Heather, she called out loudly, "Gwen! Hey! I thought you were going swimming?"

"I was," Gwen said walking pass her, "then some of the guys decided to ruin my fun with their own."

"Umm maybe you want to dry off for a bit before going into the cabin?" Lindsay suggested. "You don't want to be going inside dripping wet, right? Maybe we can go tanning together?"

Gwen looked at her before she muttered "I don't tan."

She opens the door to the cabin just as Heather was walking out. Gwen ignored her as she walked inside. Heather simply walked out and pass the group with a small smirk on her face "What are you planning?" Pacifica asked her.

Heather huffed at her, "I'm relaxing before my major performance tonight. If I'm going to make a performance that outshines all these losers then I need to be at my peek."

She walked away not seeing the glared Pacifica was sending her. Mabel then added "she's going down."

"Oh, I plan on it," Pacifica muttered.

(scene change)

A few hours later the teams were gathered around the stage for the talent show challenge. Most were in the stands to watch while the rest were backstage. For the Screaming Gophers Trent was tuning his guitar, Pacifica was drinking some water and Heather with her ballet stretches. For the Killer Bass, they have Justin doing to be doing…. whatever he will be doing, DJ was flexing his legs for his ribbon dance and then the final person was Bridgette. After Courtney calmed down from her breakdown Bridgette offered to take her place to make up for it. Courtney took it though they did have a backup plan with Mabel's idea. At the moment Bridgette was relaxing next to Courtney, eating a bag of chips. "Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are at your violin, but I can do this." Bridgette told Courtney before Heather walks up to them.

"Bridgette…" The queen bee said walking over to the surfer, "too bad about the accident. I guess you're going to get your fifteen seconds of fame after all huh?"

"What is this supposed to mean?" Bridgette glared back.

"Oh nothing…" Heather shrugged, "No one would sabotage their own teammate. Unless maybe they felt threatened."

"Hey!" Bridgette called out, "Maybe that's how you Gophers work but the Killer Bass have more class then that. We're a team."

"Well I guess you'll go down as a team too." Heather said happy she started to plant seeds of doubt even if so small. "Oh, and go easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours, do you?" Bridgette stopped eating her chips and glare at the queen bee before the surfer throws the bag at Heather.

Not too far away Pacifica glanced at Heather before she headed off stage with something hidden in her hands.

(confessional)

Pacifica held a certain dark color book in her hands. "So, I knew Heather was up to something and I found her with this. I remember seeing Gwen writing in this and I put two and two together. I figured Heather planned on either blackmailing Gwen or reading from it in front of everyone. So, I swiped it when she wasn't looking." Pacifica glanced at the book for a second "Now I can't just give it back to Gwen myself. I have some similarities to Heather and even I can see that even if I'm simply better. I need to give it to someone I can trust to return it to her. I have no need for it and if it ruin's Heather's plans the better."

(end)

Pacifica paused near the end of the stage and tossed the book to Dipper who was nearby. Dipper walked over to Gwen who was near the back of the team in the stands. "Hey Gwen, can we talk?"

Gwen raised a brow but shrugged and followed Dipper away from everyone. "What is it?"

Dipper said nothing but held out the book. Gwen gasped and quickly took it before she glared at Dipper. Dipper raised his hands up, "Before you say anything I didn't take it nor did I read it. A friend saw someone else have it and took it back without them noticing. They gave it to me to return it to you."

Gwen narrowed her eyes, before she sighed relieved. She knew Dipper wasn't the type to do something like steal from her and believed him. "Thanks for helping me." Gwen said with a small blush on her face.

Dipper smiled and headed to his seat, "Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the show."

Gwen nodded before she followed. Wondering in her head who took her diary in the first place. When they got seated the challenge got started with Chris announcing, "it's the TDI talent extravaganza!" He grinned to both the cameras and the remaining campers in the crowd, "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where our campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." He then turned and held his hand out to the side, "First for the Screaming Gophers, let's hear it for Pacifica Northwest!"

She pressed a button and managed one quick change before starting out on stage. The button was part of something she had planned with Dipper as a sort of disco jazz started playing, being quite catchy as Pacifica came out in a sexy black gown that accented her blonde hair and started to sing.

 _Champagne flutes and  
Dinner suits that  
Keep your focus away from the cheating hands_

She managed to with some sleight of hand pull a card, the Queen of Hearts, into her hand and tossed it towards a target and buried in the bulls-eye.

 _Tell me  
Does that sexy  
Gown say what she's  
Got in store for her man?_

So we roll the dice  
See where it may fall  
Come why don't we spin the wheel  
See whom it may call

Pacifica made a tempting come hither motion towards Dipper with a flirtatious smirk.

 _(To) Give into temptation  
(To) win it  
(Or) Maybe lose it all  
Who knows where the whims of fate may lead us_

Chandeliers and  
Decolletes that  
Keep your focus  
Away from the cheating eyes

Pacifica once again showed she had developed skills with sleight of hand as this time she had a fan that matched her gown out as she opened it to hide her face.

 _Tell me  
What's that bow tie  
On the card guy  
Tell you 'bout his design?_

So we roll the dice  
See where they may fall  
Come on, why don't we spin the wheel  
See whom it may call  
Give into another vice  
See where it may lead  
Come on, let's just enjoy the spice  
(Of) Life and feel so free  
(To) Give into temptation

(To) Win it  
(Or) Maybe lose it all  
Who knows where the whims of fate may lead us

The song ended as Pacifica held her fan in front of her with a sultry look.

"That was awesome!" Chris said walking on stage clapping his hands. "You got some talent kid. And Chef thinks so too." At home, the Chef-o-meter showed the score an eight out of nine.

Pacifica looked very pleased with herself as she walked off stage. Chris turned to the camera. "Pacifica set the bar high for the rest of the contestants. Let's see how the Killer Bass responds. Give it up for Justin!"

A spot light shines on Justin who had his back to the crowd. Music started playing before the model turned and struck a pose with his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles on his arms and chest through his tight shirt. A flash of a camera came and Justin did the same pose at a different angle for another camera to take a picture. He then blew a kiss to the crowd, causing many of the girls to sigh. A few more pictures were taken before he sat down on a small stool and pulled a hanging rope behind him. He leaned back as water splashed down and getting the model soaking wet. He quickly sat back up with a wet hair flip and his smile sparkled. The crowd cheered and Chris walked on stage clapping "Okay, I don't know what that was but dang," he laughed as the Chef-o-meter showed the score an eight out of nine, "You got some moves dude."

(confessional)

There are two syllables for hot," Owen explained to the camera. "'Jus' and 'Tin'. Man, that guy is just so hot I could kiss him." Owen then realize what he said and tried to recover, "because he's a good teammate. Dah, why I say that?" Owen just groaned as the camera cuts off.

(end)

Justin grinned and walked off stage while an intern quickly mopped up the water. Chris addressed the crowd and camera. "So, with two down and four acts to go, with both teams tied up. Next for the Screaming Gophers is Trent. Take it away, my bro."

The teams clapped as Trent walked out and sat on a stool and held his guitar. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent smiled as he starts to play his guitar and singing a song.

 _They say that we've only got summer_

 _And I say that's a really bummer_

 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

 _It's just be the two of us_

 _Nothing to do but just hang_

 _So let me say only this_

 _I'd stick around for just one kiss_

The campers applauded as Chris ran to Trent's side and patted him on back, "A nice little tune there what does Chef think?" The Chef-o-meter showed a score of six out of nine. "Not much. I guess after Pacifica's singing your work just didn't impress him enough." The musician waved to the campers nervously before frowning Chris shove him off the stage, "All right, quit hogging my lights, buddy."

(confessional)

"In hindsight, we probably shouldn't have had two singing talents going back to back," Dipper admitted rubbing his head. "But then again we didn't have much else we can work with."

(end)

"Three down and three to go, can the Killer Bass use this to get the lead? Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

In the backstage, Courtney looked at nervously Bridgette and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh, definitely." Bridgette nods, holding her rumbling stomach. "N-No, I'm great. Really."

Bridgette walk to the center of the stage on her hands. It wasn't long until she starts to burp loudly, earning some smiles from male campers.

 _'I-I-I don't feel so go…'_ was the last thing that Bridgette thinks before she vomited on the stage upside down. The campers gasped in horror as the surfer projected her vomits all over, causing some campers to vomit. Bridgette tried to keep her balance but her hands slips on the vomit and before she knows it she falls off the stage and landed in Dipper lap. Dipper was surprised but Lindsay didn't like this at all. "Hey! Fall on your own boyfriend!"

"On your own what?" Heather and Pacifica asked just off stage with matching glares. Not too far away Mabel pumped her fist in victory. She suspected they were together but to hear evidence really made it better for her.

"I didn't say boyfriend" Lindsay said quickly

"Cleanup on aisle three, four, five, and six…" Chris groaned in disgust as he steps over the vomit puddles while plugging his nose. "We will take a break in meantime so we can hose the joint down…"

(scene change)

"And welcome back to talent extravaganza!" Chris said once everything was cleaned up. "Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grandmaster Chef," The Chef-o-meter shows Bridgette scored four points for her team. "But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead. So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders…Heather!"

Heather had been searching frantically for Gwen's diary for her plan. However, no matter where she looked she couldn't find it. When Chris called her name, she knew she needed to get on stage before it turns bad for her team and the challenge. Heather scowled before she walked to the stage. She paused at the edge before she took a deep breath to school her features and stepped out. Once she took her place she waits in her starting pose as the music for Swan Lake before she started to dance. All eyes were on her as she moves gracefully, going between the different positions, the leaps and the spins. Heather's eyes kept focus on the stage as everyone focused on her movement. She leapt across the stage, some of the campers gasping before she landed easily and went into a triple spin, faster and faster each time. Heather then stopped as the music sows to a close and took the final position and held the pose. Once done she held a small smug smirk at their stunned faces and to the cameras. They all clapped for her as Heather took a bow she knew she deserved. "Well done Heather," Chris said clapping along as he walked on stage, "Very graceful." He beamed when the Chef-o-meter gave her an impressive score of a seven out of nine. "And it was enough to impress Chef giving you the score to hold your lead."

Heather huff, truly believing she deserved a perfect score. Back stage DJ gulped nervously as it was about his turn. "It's okay DJ you got this." Mabel said in comfort.

"We need a perfect score to win," Courtney advised.

DJ nodded and took a deep breath and took a step. However, he didn't notice his ribbon was wrapped around his leg, causing him to trip. The gentle giant struggled but to his horror his ribbon snapped, leaving it too short of his dance. "uh-oh." He muttered fearfully.

Courtney's eyes widened as now her last act was pretty much down for the count. "We are so done." She said to herself before she could actively cry Mabel interrupted.

"I may not have saved the violin, but I will save the contest!" Mabel said before she pointed to the stage and shouted, "To the stage!"

"Again, we are so done." Courtney said as Mabel did something to the machine Dipper set up before heading to the stag. It also started playing a catchy song as Mabel started her song.

 _Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more then meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me  
You're gonna find in time  
That you're standing to close to a flame that's burning  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
Sending out your army but you still can't win  
Listen up silly boy 'cause I'm gonna tell you why!_

I burn!

Mabel managed to also set up some pyrotechnics that set off when she sung that part while throwing a fist in the air.

 _Can't hold me now  
You got nothing  
I burn!  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever I'll take you down!  
_  
 _Reign supreme?  
In your dreams  
You'll never make me bow  
Kick my ass?  
I'm world class  
And super saiyan now  
_

Here more fire flashed behind her, causing her hair to flow up and with the lighting made it seem golden for a few seconds. This had the few geeks in the crowd gasp out.

 _You're starting up a fight you just can't finish  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor  
Bringing out your rockets? Well shoot 'me up baby  
High as you can go, but I'm the one that's gonna soar!  
_  
 _I burn!  
Can't hold me now  
You got nothing  
I burn!  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever I'll take you down!_

It doesn't have to be this way  
Let's kiss and make up; then you'll learn  
You can fight your life away  
I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn

Mabel threw up the mike and jumped back, leaving it to be catch by Wendy who started the faster pace part. But the most shocking part was Duncan running up next to here and sang along, both switching every few lines.

 _Hotter than the sun  
Feel my fire  
Pyromaniac my desire  
Thought that you can see the truth  
'Tell I just burned down the booth  
Human touch can't mess with me  
Johnny Blaze, suspect B  
Scorch them quick, lightning fast  
Melt them bitches down to ash  
Gasoline, kerosene  
Strike a match ignite the scene_

Here Duncan lite a match before he blew up, before more fire blew behind him to match the movements.

 _Things will never be the same  
Feel the fury of my flame  
Beg for mercy; it won't help  
Embrace the ending you were dealt  
Seems you chumps will never learn  
Now sit back and watch me burn!  
_

Both teens moved back with their arms spread before another flash of fire lite up and Mabel jumped to the stage with mike in hand.

 _I burn!  
Can't hold me down  
You got nothing  
I burn!  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever I'll take you down!_

Everyone stared before they all cheered while Mabel, Duncan and Wendy bowed. Wendy smirked at the punk, "I thought you don't sing?"

Duncan shrugged, "it's a song about burning things. I'll give it a pass."

Chris walked on stage, clapping hard, while the chef-o-meter was going crazy "Okay that was awesome. And Chef loved it giving them a perfect score. Making the winners of today's winner."

The Killer Bass started to cheer harder at the fact they won. Chris then addressed the others, "As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser; and I'll see you at the bonfire."

(scene change)

That night at the campfire almost everyone has a marshmallow. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, barfing," Chris said holding the plate with the last marshmallow. "There's only one marshmallow left on this plate."

The Screaming Gophers looked at the last remaining contestants that didn't get a marshmallow. They were none other than the BFF's Katie and Sadie.

(confessional)

"So, I had to work for this vote," Heather said to the camera. "It seemed Gwen found out I had her diary and she and some of the others were going to vote me off. So, I swapped the two fake twins', or whatever they were, ballets with a sheet saying to name who 'your best friend' is. I then had my alliance vote for one of them. But I needed one more vote to make sure I didn't lose so I made a deal with Cody."

*static

Cody looked both embarrassed and ashamed, "Heather caught me trying to peek on Gwen when she was changing. She said she wouldn't tell anyone and get me voted off if I did a few votes for her. I don't like it but what choice do I have?"

(end)

Chris glanced at one another, both looked terrified at the fact they were both the last ones. Tonight, they would be separated and there was nothing they can do about it. Chris waited a few moments to build up the drama. "ladies, this is the last marshmallow. Whoever doesn't receive it will be force to walk the dock of shame" The girls gasped. "…take the boat of losers" they gasped again "…and never come back. Ever!"

The two girls hugged each other while Chris was enjoying the drama. He waited a few more seconds before he declared, "the final marshmallow goes to…Katie."

"Nooo!" both girls cried out, hugging each other.

The team looked at them, not seeing the smirk Heather had on her face at her victory. After twenty minutes Sadie finally made it down the dock of shame though Katie was with her as well as several of her teammates. The two shared a final hug before Sadie stepped onto the boat and it started off. Katie seem to adept to get on with her but Dipper and the others held her back. "I'll miss you Sadie!"

"And I'll miss you too Katie!"

Katie cried as the ship slowly came out of sight, leaving the first half of the BFF's alone. Dipper rubbed her back saying. "it's okay. You won't be separated for long. Plus it's not, forever right?"

"You can do this girl," Leshawna added. "All you can do is hold your head up high and keep going."

"You would want Sadie to try and get farther in the game, right?" Pacifica asked her, getting a nod, "Then do the same and try and win this game."

Katie sniff before she nods at her teammates. She was hurt by this but she will keep going forward, for Sadie. The Screaming Gophers walked back to their cabins. Pacifica stopped for a minute seeing Heather off on the side, looking a bit smug. Pacifica's eyes narrowed, determined to make sure the girl was gone from the game and soon.

* * *

And done! Hope the talents were okay as we had to do more than one musical number and I know that can be tiring to some people. But the thing is of the remaining cast there were not a lot of talents we can use to make it even and for the story but I think we did it very nicely. Also it is thanks for Wolfpackersson09 for the song ideas (besides the cannon one) and how they should be use. Hope they were enjoyable as well as the surprise elimination. Bet no one saw that coming. But what will happen to our cast next? Will Lindsay's secret relationship with Dipper be shown and will there be any more secrets? Find out next time on Total Drama Twins.

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Mabel, Bridgette, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


	6. Chapter 6

God this took forever to get done. True I had it all but edits done for a while but then crazy things came up such as my sister's wedding last month plus work and other matters of life that I rather not talk about. But this story, (wince) yeah I didn't even realize I last updated this a year ago. And on my birthday as well. Not what I intended for sure but this and the other updates will hopefully be enjoyable. I could apologize from now till the end of the chapter but I think you rather read the actually chapter so no more stalling.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series nor the amazing show known as Gravity Falls. My partner Wolfpackersson09 also doesn't own any of these nor are we creative enough to make something like that up.

Total drama Twins

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The teams struggled to find any talent for the show and Bridgette's clumsiness pretty much knocked out the Killer Bass's best act, Courtney. Gwen stood up to Heather, so Heather swore to make Gwen's life miserable by stealing her diary. But before she can act on her revenge Pacifica played some sabotage of her own and stole back the diary before having Dipper returned it. Well play Pacifica, well played.

"We got some crazy songs including a kickass one performed by Mabel, Wendy and surprisingly enough, Duncan. Top it off with some fire tricks to make it even more kickass which made the Killer Bass our winners. Heather manage to control the votes this time around by blackmailing Cody and tricking Katie and Sadie, which led to Sadie getting voted off ride the boat of losers."

Chris paused before he walked down the dock and said to the camera, "Who will be the next to walk off this crappy dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever on, Total…Drama…Island!"

(scene change)

The next morning the campers sat at the bond fire, the fire out and Chris was announcing the next challenge. "Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

Several of the campers gasped before Chris chuckled, "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris held two folded up maps and compasses before he tossed them to the two teams.

"With our local lumberjack we got this in the bag," Duncan said, sharing a fist bump with Wendy.

Pacifica herself rolled her eyes; even if that was true Wendy would be a big help she knew the twins would also play a big factor and while she love/got use to Mabel, she trust Dipper more when it came to camping in the woods…not that she ever did.

Chris then added as the teams started to stand up, "Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in preproduction. First time back for breakfast wins' invincibility." He pressed the button of an air-horn and stated, "off you go."

A few campers looked nervous, but the others didn't seem to care about the bears. Courtney snatched the map and compass from Duncan, determined to lead. "Did he say there were bears?" Leshawna asked slightly scared.

"I had an encounter with a bear once," Owen said rubbing his finger nails in his chest, "Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle."

"We shouldn't be too worried," Dipper said to calm Leshawna down. "Bears are solitary creatures and can be scared off easily. As long as we make noise on the hike and during camp we should be fine."

"Unless you're dumb enough to mess with a mother's cub," Wendy added which a chuckle, "my brothers still have the scars from that mistake."

(Confessional)

"While what I said about bears are true," Dipper said to the camera, "I'm not too worried if a one still shows up. I've actually wrestled with a, let's just say a special kind of bear during a phase where I… questioned if I was a man." he coughed embarrassed by them but moved on, "compared to him, a regular bear isn't that scary."

(end)

"Oh, this reminds me of that one time I saw a bear eating out of the trash and thought it ate our neighbor's cat, but the cat was just missing for a few days." Izzy commented as the rest just raised an eyebrow.

"O...kay. I think we should get started." Courtney said as her fellow teammates started heading off for their campsite. Dipper shrugged as he and the others started heading for their own campsite in a slightly different direction.

(scene change)

After that the two teams broke apart and took their paths towards the campsites. Heather was taking the lead holding the map and making sure everything was on track with Dipper helping as he held the compass. Normally Heather wouldn't like how someone else besides her to have any position of importance, but she knew the four campers that came from the states all are from a small town that was connected to the woods. She had nothing to lose by this and even she wasn't dumb enough to sabotage her own team when she had nothing to gain from it. And speaking of sabotages, Heather looked up and narrowed her eyes at Gwen who was walking ahead. She didn't know who stopped her from humiliating the goth nor how she got her diary back. If it wasn't the fact Gwen wasn't calling her out for having it in the first place, Heather would have assumed she found it herself. She had to tread carefully and figure out who was into her. She didn't noticed how Pacifica was keeping her eye on while staying close to Dipper.

Near the back of the group Katie was slowing making her way down the path while barely keeping up with the others. She wasn't in the best of place ever since Sadie was voted off. She cried for hours and if her team didn't pick her up, literally, she wouldn't have gotten back to here cabin and to bed.

(Confessional)

Katie, sat quietly, one had rubbing her arm. "I'm so lost without my BFFFL. That's Best Female Friend for Life. I thought we would go to the final two together and then we have fun at the end. Heck this whole thing was supposed to be fun. I don't know what to do without Sadie."

(End)

Over with the Killer Bass Courtney was leading the way reading the map. The others were surprised when Wendy didn't object to the CIT acting like the leader, since she was pretty much in her element. Wendy was just laughing along with Mabel who was entertaining herself and the others with some freestyle raps with Harold giving her a beat. "My name is Mabel. It rhymes with table. It also rhymes with label. It also rhymes with Smabel."

"You should write that down somewhere" Harold said, clearly impressed by the song.

"How about we focus on something useful?" Courtney asked them, annoyed by the antics. "like focusing on the challenge."

"Dude relax," Wendy said rolling her eyes. "We got this. It's just camping for a night in the woods. We have nothing to worry about."

Near the back Owen was keeping his slower pace so he didn't have to worry about getting too tired. He stopped seeing a blueberry bush to his right. "Oooh blueberries" he said happily before he started to pick the berries and eat them. He didn't notice the others were walking further down the path.

(scene change)

The Screaming Gophers made it to their designated camp ground, a wide-open space under a tall tree. "Ahhh, there's no food here," Pacifica pointed out.

"Well this is a survival task," Trent reminded her. "That means we have to find our own food."

"In the wood?" Heather asked with a scowl.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Dipper said, looking around. "We should be able to find some food. If we split up we can have one group look for food while another sets up camp and build a fire for the night."

The others agreed with Dipper taking Cody and Geoff into the woods while the rest stayed in camp. Lindsay wanted to go with her secret boyfriend but knew she might get distracted easily which wouldn't do anyone any good. As the others started to gather fire wood and get the tent ready Heather muttered aloud, "at least it will be a good week for my diet."

Pacifica rolled her eyes as it was clear the queen bee didn't have any confidence in the boys. She didn't even bother responding since she knew Dipper would make her eat her words.

(Scene Change)

As the Screaming Gophers were getting set up, so to were the Killer Bass, though they were missing one person that they had yet to realize was missing.

"So, who else here has wilderness survival skills?" Courtney asked as Wendy was starting to get into her element, pretty much getting everyone to look at her as she started chopping down a few trees and fashioning weapons like a bow and crude wooden arrows from the supplies. "I guess Wendy's got this covered."

"How does she do it?" Harold had to ask while Wendy was pretty much setting up crude shelters from some of the wood and finished with some of the base stuff.

"Instead of celebrating Christmas, my dad would take my bros and me for apocalypse survival training every year. I'm pretty much good at this." Wendy answered as she fired a bow and nailed a bat. "Sweet! Bat meat!"

Everyone else stared, not only for the crazy shot that she made so easy but also for the what she caught for dinner. Duncan gapped at Wendy who removed her arrow from the bat and was looking it over.

(Confessional)

"Okay it's official," Duncan said to the camera with a smirk. "Wendy is the coolest camper here. And how she killed that thing in the air. Man, that was hot." He then realized what he just said and glared at the camera. "What? Got something to say about it?"

(end)

"Is that even safe?" Courtney asked, slightly concern. "There's no parasites or rabies is there?"

"It's not rabid," Wendy pointed out, rolling her eyes. "And after I gut and skin this I will be able to see if there's anything to worry about."

"A single bat won't be enough to feed all of us," Harold said, not objecting to the idea of cooking a bat to eat. "We'll need something else."

"Well a hunting I'll go," Wendy said with a smirk. "It'll be faster if I hunt alone. You guys get that fire started for dinner and finish everything else."

"Try and hunt a virality!" Courtney called out as the lumberjack went into the woods, getting a thumbs up in return.

"I hope she brings back enough to eat," Tyler said as he gather to gather branches for the fire.

"With Owen it might be a tough call," Justin added, looking slightly queasy at the idea of what she might find.

"Hey where is Owen?" Mabel asked, noticing her large friend wasn't with the group.

They others glanced away. "Maybe he's doing his business," DJ guessed.

"I ain't checking" Duncan muttered, clearly not wanting to see Owen with his pants down. The others agreed with him on that note.

(scene change)

"Hello?" Owen called out as he walked through the woods, not seeing any of his teammates. "are we playing hide and seek?" he frowned before he noticed something. "Oh another blue berry bush."

(scene change)

It was starting to become the afternoon and the Screaming Gophers had their camp all set up. Their two tents were built, and a campfire was going. They were sitting and waiting for Dipper and the guys to return with hopefully food. "Uhh, I'm so hungry," Heather moaned.

Beth groaned next to her, "I think my stomach just ate my stomach."

Lindsay just moaned on the ground. She was not only hungry but starting to miss Dipper. She hoped he would come back soon. Her thoughts were broken by something else.

"Yo!" a voice called out and the team looked to see pizza delivery guy holding a box of pizza. "Who ordered the large peperoni? Extra cheese?"

Everyone stared before a few slowly turned their head to Pacifica. She noticed and scowled at them, "it wasn't me. I don't even have my phone."

"It's for the camera crew," one of the men behind the camera filming the camper stated. "Over here."

As the Gophers tried to register at the scene and how BS it was in their opinion, the bushes rustle before three figured came out, one cheering "Woo-hoo!"

They saw Geoff was the one cheering, waving his hat around while Cody called out dramatically. "We are men! We brought fish!"

And indeed they did. Cody and Geoff were each holding two trout, tied to a rope by the end of their tails. Dipper chuckled at the line, holding one fish but this one was nearly as big as his torso. He also held a small bag he brought filled with berries.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked, unable to believe that they actually did it. the rest of the Gophers however cheered happily.

"How did you manage a that?" Bridgette asked as she was surprised at the successful hunt.

"Just a few things we learned a few summers camping back home" Dipper said as he began to clean the fish to cook. "Cody and Geoff were fast learners and speed everything up."

"Now that's a major haul." Leshawna said as the sassy girl was amazed that the boys manage to get all of those done.

"Are those raspberries?" Gwen pointed out to some other berries in the bag.

Dipper nodded "Yeah, along with a bunch of other berries. I saw a blueberry bush, but it was picked clean." He paused and pondered something aloud. "What kind of animal would eat an entire blueberry bush?"

(Scene Change)

Owen was still lost in the woods as he continued to look for his team. "Hey guys, this isn't funny. Where are you!? Ooh, another blueberry bush!" Owen the. Proceeded to stuff his face a third with a third blueberry bush, not noticing a few very angry rabbits.

(Scene Change)

Night started to fall when Wendy returned with a few rabbits, squirrels, bats and even large trout. They were all amazed at what she got in a few hours but none were complaining as Wendy gutted and skinned the animals for dinner. Mabel looked bored without her friend Owen with them. After a half hour had pass since they noticed him missing they assumed he had gotten himself lost. The problem was since they didn't know where he separated from the team and how dark it was getting, they were unable to look for him. Even Wendy wasn't confident she would be able to find him. Plus they all agreed the smell of food might be able to draw him to the camp.

Mabel was slightly worried but she had faith in her friend as he was tougher then he looks. Though she hope he had enough food for the night. Glancing towards the woods she noticed DJ walking out from a bush, something on his hand. "What you got there DJ?" She asked, getting up.

DJ smiled and showed a small gray fur rabbit in his hands. "Awww," Mabel cooed, "he's adorable."

"Yeah I found him around camp," DJ explained as the others walked towards him now. "He' gonna be my new pet. I'm gonna name him Bunny."

"Just keep him on that side," Wendy warned as she finished with a rabbit. "So I don't either try and skin him into more meat or so he doesn't get nightmare of an axe wielding red headed mad woman killing his kind for sport."

She chuckled at her joke though DJ did make sure his pet's eyes were covered. Duncan chuckled, "that sounds like would be the star of a good slasher flick I would see."

"That depends," Wendy asked amused, "do I get to kill the dumb couple having sex in the movie?"

"Only if the girl gets mostly naked first," Duncan added, getting a scowl from Courtney at the blunt joke but he ignored it as the others seemed amused. "But seriously that reminds me of a few scary stories I know."

Wendy raise a brow at him, before pointing to a spot by the now goin fire, "seat's open and there's time before anything is cook. So go ahead: impress me."

"Oh-ho, you're on!" Duncan said, accepting the challenge.

(Confessional)

Courtney gave a disgruntled noise, "ugh those two get along way too well and they seem to love acting up. And yes, Wendy is the coolest person I know as it. As much as that pains me to admit it" this last part she mutters lowly before going back to her normal tone. "But you think she would act more mature for someone that is no doubt a strong contender for this game."

*static*

"They _liiiike_ each other," Izzy tease loudly before giggling madly. "Oh now I want fish for some reason."

(End)

With the meat cooking over the fire the rest of the campers sat around as Duncan was finishing his tale. "So suddenly, they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. The girl was freaking out and even the guy was getting a bit scared. So, he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there was hanging on the door handle…was the bloody hook!" the others were getting scared looks which caused Duncan to smirk. "They say this killer is still alive, wondering these very woods. He could be anywhere. Even…." Duncan was quite before he pulls out a hook with scary expression, "Right here!"

Many of the campers screamed which caused Duncan to laugh. It didn't take long before Wendy laughed and then Mabel gave her own good nature chuckle. "Duncan!" Courtney shouted, stomping over to him "That was so not funny!"

"No, no it was," Wendy objected, sitting back up from the fall she had while laughing. "Dude that was the best ending to that story."

"It was wasn't it?" Duncan asking tapping his chin, "I just wish that it was all on camera…Oh wait, it is." The punk smirked at Courtney before she snarled at him. Wendy laughed and shared a high five with the punk.

Courtney growled, "You are so vile." Then there was a howling in the forest before she hugged Duncan out of fear and the punk smirked when Wendy, Tyler and Mabel gave him the thumbs up.

"Relax Courtney, we're just having some fun" Wendy added once the CIT calmed down from the small scare.

Duncan chuckled, "let's see you top that."

"Challenge accepted," Wendy declared before leaning forward, "let me tell you of a night my friends and I had one summer night nearly three years ago. When we went to a small abandon store called Dusk-2-Dawn."

(scene change)

The Screaming Gophers were sitting around the camp fire, waiting for the fish to cook. "So anyone got any good campfire stories?" Geoff asked, getting a little bored.

Heather scoffed, "please what are you? Ten? We don't need to tell stories."

"We got nothing better to do," Trent pointed out. "The fish still need time so might as well."

"Unless you're too scared and can't handle any scary stories" Pacifica taunts her, much to her own amusement.

"Like you have anything scary," Heather objected with a glare.

Lindsay took this moment to scot closer to Dipper, feeling a bit bored as well even if she isn't able to go make up like she would have liked, for her condition and because she wanted to have fun like that. "You have any good stories Dipper?"

Before he could answer Cody got their attention. "Hey where's Katie?" he asked, noticing the one half of the friends was missing.

"I think she had to pee," Lindsay said thinking for a moment, taking a bit longer due to forgetting who the girl was for a moment.

"Wasn't that an hour ago?" Gwen asked looking up from her diary.

"Oh boy," Leshawna muttered before she called out, "Katie!"

That was when Katie came running out of the woods and ran right into Cody, causing the two to tumble down.

"That was fast." Leshawna said as she noticed the girl looked a bit panicked.

The girl was talking rapidly, her words fumbling over each other, making it so no one understands her. It didn't help that the girl was rapidly trying to talk and scream at the same time which made it hard to even listen to her. "Katie calm down," Trent advised, helping her and the geek up. "What happen?"

Katie moved so she was hiding behind Cody and explained in a panicked tone, "I-I-I wanted to be alone after I went into the woods, so I started to walk around. I didn't see it and I bumped right into it. I knocked down all its stuff and it fell into the river. It got mad and growled at me and I ran but it kept chasing me."

"What's chasing you?" Dipper asked, slightly concerned.

"Him," Katie replied, pointing behind them.

They turned to see a large bear pushing his ways through the pushes, growling and looking angry. It gave an angry roar, causing the teens to scream. "Katie you idiot!" Heather shouted, backing away from the bear with the others. "You lead it right to us!"

"I'm sorry!" Katie replied, jumping into Cody's arms as the geek slowly backed away and trying to stop himself from peeing his pants. Truthfully if there wasn't a hot girl in his arms he would have already done so.

"What do we do?" Beth asked, hugging Lindsay in fear.

The bear just growled and walked towards them in his hind legs. He barely glanced at the fish over the fire with focus solely on the teens. But to everyone's surprise Dipper stepped forward, carry one of the long branches they had pick to add to the fire or to cook more food on. "Easy buddy," Dipper said softly while holding the stick like a weapon. "Let's just go back to your cave and we won't have any problems."

The bear just gave a roar as a reply to the challenge. Dipper however sighed, "okay don't say I didn't warn you big guy."

The bear swiped at him but the boy ducked and smacked the stick into the bear's gut. The animal grunts but didn't fall as he lunged at Dipper. The teen jumped to the side and used his staff to trip up the bear's legs. It gave a short grunt when it fell before it growled and was back on its feet. A roar made the others jump but the bear's attention was now purely on Dipper. Dipper smacked the bear across the snout, getting it to growl and try to swipe at him again. Dipper avoided it easily and jumped around so he was behind the bear. The creature tied to turn after him but Dipper was too fast and made sure the bear wasn't facing him, much to the frustration of the bear. Finally Dipper decided to stop playing around and jumped onto the bear's back before catching his staff across the bear's neck. It roared and struggled, both trying to swipe at Dipper and to get him off its back.

Everyone was watching, some gapping, some unable to speak at the sight. Lindsay had to keep herself from swooning at how manly Dipper was being in her opinion. Pacifica herself looked slightly smudged since she knew Dipper could handle himself easily, facing worst then a normal bear.

After a minute of struggling with the beast Dipper pulled back on the staff, forcing the bear to fall backwards and onto the ground. Dipper had jumped off before he was crushed and stood above the groaning bear. The animal rubbed his head before looking up at Dipper, who jerked the staffed at him. The bear flinched But Dipper stopped the staff short of his snout. He looked up at Dipper, who jerked the stick towards the woods and gave a simple order. "Get."

The bear hurried to its feet and ran on all fours, trying to put as much distance between him and Dipper as possible. Dipper himself felt proud of himself and turned towards the others, a smirk on his face.

The Screaming Gophers were completely still before they all cheered as one. Even heather was cheering, happy she didn't have to deal with an angry animal. They gathered around, grabbing Dipper and hosted him onto the guys' shoulders, all chanting, "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!"

(Confessional)

"That was amazing!" Trent proclaimed loudly.

*static*

"You go dude!" Geoff cheered, waving his hat around.

*static*

Gwen was shaking her head, stunned at what she saw, "He took down a bear. No, he wrestled with and then defeated a bear. How did he do that?"

*static*

Lindsay sighed happily. "Oh, Dipper looked so manly when he stood up to that bear. And then he jumped on its back and knocked it down. Oh my god, it was so hot." She sighed again, "I really should give him a reward for that."

(End)

"You are one crazy white boy." Leshawna said as she was amazed at how Dipper took on the bear. Heather was surprised, and so were others.

"That was awesome bro!" Geoff said as he gave the Pines boy a pat on the back. "You just beat a bear!"

"I guess I did. Although this time I wasn't wearing a loincloth, wearing slap on tattoos, or carrying a spear, but I didn't have to worry about extra heads and limbs." Dipper said confusing the others as he then sat by the fire with the fish. "Dinner's gonna get cold if we don't eat up."

(scene change)

Owen came running across the cameras still lost in the forest. Unlike before he was running in panic with several of the creatures of the forest chasing after him. These deadly creatures…turned out to be a large horde of rabbits. "Ahhh!" Owen called out, glancing back to see the angry bunnies still chasing him, "What did I do? I didn't try to hurt any cute little bunny rabbits, I swear!"

His attackers didn't seem to care for his pleas, nipping at his heels. Owen started to pant, fear for his life the only thing keeping him from dropping from running too much. He spotted a cave up ahead in the side of a cliff. Without hesitation he ran ahead before sharply turn and ran into the cave. Once hidden in the dark cave he glanced back to the entrance and saw the bunny horde hopping pass it, not knowing he had tricked them. Once the bunnies seem to be gone, Owen sighed in relief before he sat down on a rock. "Finally. I think I'll sit here and rest for an hour." He then leaned back and flopped to the ground. "Or three."

(Scene change)

Back with the Killer Bass Wendy was continuing her story. She already told them of how her friends broke into the abandoned store but then they were amaze to hear they found the chalk outlines for the dead owners and that Dipper laid in one of them. They it started to get crazy, when she told them how one by one her friends started to disappear, being punished by the ghost in different ways. She told them how Mabel was possessed by the ghost and taunted them as well as make the store seem to be upside down and everything fly around them. She told them of how Dipper figured out the ghost had a grudge against teenagers and was able to call the ghost out since the twins were only twelve at the time.

Here Wendy twisted the tale a bit, mostly to make the story better and also to save Dipper some embarrassment. Instead of calming the ghost done and making a deal with a silly dance, she had Dipper tricking the ghost after listening to their backstory, forcing themselves to pass over to the other side. Most were amazed by the story, others didn't believe it. Duncan wished he could have been there, not only to break into the place and hang out but also to see the ghost in real life.

"Oh is that what happen?" Mabel asked aloud, surprising them all, "I wondered why I felt a bit sore. Mostly my head, neck and hair."

"I think he was holding you up by your hair," Wendy said trying to think back.

"You don't remember?" Bridgette asked her.

Mabel shrugged, "I was kinda out of it after I ate a bunch of that Smile Dip. I don't remember anything else until I woke up."

Actually she still remembers the crazy imagined visions she got during her "drug trip", but she rather not talk about what she saw while under the influence. Courtney and Harold focused on something else. "Smile Dip?" The CIT ask, not entirely sure what that was.

Harold however seemed to be more informed. "Isn't that stuff, like, banned from North America?"

"It is," Mabel admitted begrudgingly.

Duncan leaned over and whispered to Wendy, "how bad was it?"

Wendy shrugged, "I think she was as close to a drug trip you can get without the drugs."

"That is very irresponsible of you Mabel" Courtney scolded the younger girl.

"Oh relax princess," Duncan said rolling his eyes, "it was years ago. Plus what's the harm in a little fun?"

"Fun?" Courtney scowled, "it's was not only illegal but also completely irresponsible. Plus we're on national television; you all could get into trouble."

"Unless the ghost come back from the grave, again, I don't think someone will press charges" Wendy reminded her, getting a few laughs from the others.

Mabel shrugged, not caring if others know what happen that night even her less then proud moment. Still if it helped others see the evil that was Smile Dip then she was all for it. She pouts glancing around, still sad that Owen was still lost. She knew her large friend would have liked the story though she would have to remind him not to even try the evil. Her inner muse was broken when she noticed something, "Hey where's Izzy?"

They others looked around and saw the crazy girl of the team was no loner with them. "Just great," Courtney muttered, "another lost teammate. This is so gonna make us lose the challenge."

"Way to have your priorities in order," Wendy counter, getting up from her seat. "She couldn't have gone far. I'll search around the camp. Maybe she just went to go pee in the woods."

As if on que the bushes rustled behind them. "What I tell you?" Wendy said glancing towards the bush. "I hope you didn't make too much of a mess Izzy."

But it wasn't Izzy that stood from behind the bush but a large brown bear. It growled at them and stepped into the clearing. The other campers looked frightened and started to back away slowly. Before the bear could take a step further an arrow shot into a dirt next to it. It looked at the arrow confused before glancing up to see Wendy it's her bow armed to fire again, "that was a warning. Leave and I won't fire the next on in your ass."

The bear just looked at her before it growled again. Wendy didn't pause and fired the arrow, and true to her word it struck the hind quarters of the bear. "Ow," a female voice came unexpectedly from the bear. "That's smart."

"Wait a second," Tyler said, looking stunned, "Izzy?"

Said girl giggled and removed the bear head, showing it was just a costume. "Yeah! I just found this bear costume and thought roar!" Izzy said as she looked at the costume with the arrow in its hindquarters. "Didn't expect the arrow."

"No worries dude. I got this." Wendy said as she removed the arrow from the bear costume's butt.

Izzy gave a squeak as the arrow was removed, "Ow. That really hurts you know. You can't just go around shooting people in the butt."

"To be fair I did give you a warning shot," Wendy pointed out with a smirk.

Izzy opened her mouth to rebuttal but stopped when she realized Wendy was right. "True. Plus, I rather take an arrow to the cheek then an arrow to the knee. They end adventurers you know."

The rest of the Killer Bass just sighed and felt it wasn't worth dealing with Izzy after that scare. It was under control anyways. Even Courtney, who wanted to lecture and scowl Izzy for her stunt but felt like she had enough action for the evening. She sat down by the fire with a huff, wanting nothing more than to eat, go to bed and possibly win this challenge.

Wendy rolled her eyes at this action but checked the food, "Okay foods' done. Eat up guy."

Izzy sat down, still wearing the bear suit and held the paws out, "yeah. I want some of that bat meat."

(scene change)

The Screaming Gophers sat around the fire eating their fish. Geoff finally got the others around to telling stories, though Heather objected she was outvoted. While the others were talking and eating, Lindsay was walking into the woods with Dipper. The hidden succubus told them she needed to use the bathroom in the woods but didn't want to run into anything else, so she also asked Dipper to come with her to help scare anything that comes at her. Dipper was taken aback but went with as they walked into the woods. Once far enough away Dipper said, "I'll turn around and let you do your business. Let me know if…"

"Actually I don't really need to go pee," Lindsay admitted.

Dipper blinked, "then why…"

He was cut off when Lindsay pulled him into a kiss. They stayed and wrapped their arms around the other briefly before separating. Lindsay smiled at him, "you were so braved back there. Where did you learn how to do that?"

Dipper chuckled, "you know the Multi-Bear in Gravity Falls? I kinda had to fight him for…reasons. We're friends now but a normal bear is easy compared to him."

"Multi-bear?" Lindsay asked confused before it clicked, "oooh. I always thought his name was Bear-Bear. But still you were so brave. I wanted to give you something for saving us."

The couple kissed again, their bodies leaned against a tree and just enjoying the moment. Dipper felt like he was truly a man now, not only taking down a bear but getting the girl as well.

(scene change)

Owen yawned loudly and stretched his body. He wasn't sure how long he has been asleep but after all the excitement he felt the nap was very much needed. He glanced towards the cave entrance and saw that it was raining outside so he decided it would be better if he stayed in the cave. Of course he then felt himself being pulled into a deeper hug. Confused Owen glanced to his left and held back a scream of fear. Laying next to him was a bear. A fully grown bear that thankfully was asleep at the moment.

Owen dared not make a sound, not wanting to deal with a bear. The rabbits were bad enough as it was. The bear was holding him into a hug as it slept, making no motion it knew Owen was up. Owen wiggled to get out of the arms, but all this did was the bear to pulled harder, squeezing Owen to his body like a stuff bear. As Owen laid there he couldn't help but compare himself to a teddy bear being held by a real bear. "Is this irony?" he couldn't help but wonder.

(scene change)

The sun peeks through the gaps of the trees, the rain stopping hours ago and the two teams were still asleep.

The Killer Bass was finally able to get some sleep last night dispirited the storm last night, huddling close together in their shelter. Some of them were leaning against each other for support while Mabel slept with her head on Justin's chest. Duncan was laying down with Courtney laying on top of him, cuddling a bit as well in her sleep. Courtney groaned and started to wake up, she opens her eyes and looked up to see Duncan with his eyes open and looking down at her, "morning sunshine."

Courtney gasped and shot up, "oh my gosh, ewww." She pointed at Duncan as the others woke up from the cry, "You were cuddling with me!"

"I was on my back trying to catch a few Z's" Duncan explained calmly though he still had a slight smirk on his face. "You were snuggling up to me."

Courtney scoffed, "You are such an ogre."

Duncan however shrugged, "I've been call worst."

"Ladies, ladies," Wendy started with a slight groan as she was getting up. "You're both pretty."

(confessional)

"I just want to say for the record," Courtney explain to the camera, "that I was totally asleep and cannot be held accountable for the so call 'cuddling' with Duncan. It's like it never happen."

(end)

The Screaming Gophers were starting to wake up as well, some sleeping on each other in the tent. Dipper woke up feeling it was morning with the birds singing and the sin peeking through the tent. It was then did he feel a weight on his chest. He glanced down to see two heads of blond hair laying on top of it. his eyes adjusting to the light he found both Lindsay and Pacifica sleeping on him. Lindsay he honesty expected since the rain cut their making out short but Pacifica surprised him. He noticed he wasn't the only one awake with Geoff and Cody also up, both smirking at him. "Nice going dude," Geoff whispered while Cody have him a thumbs up. Geoff glanced towards a still sleeping Trent and also smirked, "And you're not the only one that's lucky."

Dipper glanced towards him and smiled seeing Trent smiling in his sleep while Gwen laid her head on his chest much like the other two girls. Seeing the sun getting higher Dipper whispered, "As much as I want to lay here, we should get up. We still have a challenge to do."

The two nodded and they started to get everyone up as well.

(scene change)

At Camp Wawankwa, Chris was setting the firewood just right to put him in the best lighting for tonight's campfire ceremony. He heard running and turned to see the Killer Bass racing their way out of the woods and into the campground. "We're the first ones back!" Courtney cheered.

"They beat us here!" Heather screamed as she and the rest of her team ran to the camp.

"Hold on a second, ladies" Chris was getting between the two teams. "Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems we are missing a few campers."

The two teams looked at each other before Geoff asked, "Where's Owen?"

Courtney shrugged, about to say he was most likely eaten by wolves when Wendy cut her off, "dude got lost since last night. We haven't been able to find him."

Before anyone could comment on that, a scream could be heard, getting louder and louder. Suddenly Owen burst through the bushes and started to run around the group. "Aaaaaaaah! Help me! That bear wants to eat me! I want my mommy!"

He ran in circles around the teams before Heather had enough of this and stuck her leg out. The big oaf tripped and clashed to the ground in front of his team. "You okay Owen?" Mabel asked, concerned for her friend.

"I think you out ran the bear," Wendy pointed out since nothing else was coming from the woods.

"As amusing as Owen's trauma is," Chris said getting everyone's attention before waving a hand to the other team. "The winners are the Screaming Gophers! And as a reward you're all going on an all-expense-paid trip to…the Tuck Shop!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered as Dipper was hugged by Lindsay in celebration, not seeing the glare Pacifica was sending her. Chris turned to the other team, "Killer Bass, meet me tonight at the camp fire."

(scene change)

That night the camp fire was roaring as the Killer Bass sat in the logs. "You've all cast your votes." Chris said to the campers. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here…" The host grinned with narrowed eyes, "And you can't come back…ever."

The campers barely reacted, "Now I can see you're all tired so I'll just throw them to you." He held the marshmallows before he tossed them to the campers as he calls out who was safe. "Mabel…Wendy…Harold…Bridgette…Tyler…Izzy…Justin...Duncan…Courtney" Chris stopped and looked at the two remaining campers, Owen and DJ. "There is only one marshmallow remaining. And it goes to…...DJ."

DJ beamed as he caught the marshmallow. Owen looked dejected but smiled when DJ offered him the marshmallow to eat. Chris pointed to the docks, "The boat of losers awaits."

(scene change)

Owen got onto the boat careful before he looked to his friends who came to see him off. "Sorry dude," Wendy said starching her head.

"We'll miss you Owen," Mabel said jumped to give the big guy a hug.

Owen returned the hug, knowing he will miss her and everyone else too. He waved goodbye as the boat took off. He sat down but smiled since he had a lot of fun here and he made a ton of friends. Owen wondered what would have happen if he won but no one can say he didn't try.

* * *

Wow that was unexpected no? now I am sure some are surprise we got rid of Owen when he won the first season. But with what we have planned the only other person we see to kick off this chapter is Justin and to be honest Owen is more believable at why he got lost. Up next is the fear challenge and boy will that be fun. What kind of fears will the GF kids have (besides a certain yellow triangle), what kind of challenges will they face and what surprise will we have next time. Hopefully it wont take a year to update….Again I'm sorry!

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Mabel, Bridgette, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


End file.
